The Cat Who Ate the Robin
by Blur Feather
Summary: They were thieves. They had to. He was adopted and became the famous Batman sidekick - Robin. She was adopted the infamous and sexy thief Catwoman, she was renamed Felina. She would be the cat that ate the second robin.
1. Meeting

_They were thieves._

 _That's what they had to do in Crime Alley to survive._

 _He was caught stealing the tires off of Batman's Batmobile._

 _She was caught caught stealing dried meat at a closed connivence store._

 _He was found by the Bat and taken in as Robin._

 _She was found by the Cat and was taken in as Felina._

 _His name was Jason Todd._

 _Her name was Garnet Hagen._

 _His new name was Jason Todd-Wayne._

 _Her new name was Garnet Hagen-Kyle._

 _They would meet in the near future._

* * *

 ** _Their first meeting - 12 years old_**

It was Garnet's first timeout as Felina. She and Catwoman were going to hit a smaller pond shop in a nicer part of Gotham. Unbeknownst to them, that the Bat was out paroling with his new and second Robin.

Felina noticed a large shadow moving in the corner of her eye as she rid the cash register of its money. She looked and saw a large man cloaked in a black cape with white out eyes. Besides him was a boy her age with a red and green shirt tucked into short green scaled shorts. He looked slightly ridiculous with the green gloves, booties and a yellow cape. A blank half mask concealing his identity.

Felina recognized them as Batman and Robin. She giggled quietly at Robin's ridiculous and non-practical outfit. Eyes were on her do to that. Felina ducked behind the counter, peeking over the top as Catwoman sashay over to Batman. Putting her gloved hand on his broad chest.

Felina watched with interest as her adoptive mother interacted with the infamous Batman. She was so invested in their interactions that she didn't realize that Robin had snuck up on her. And his first words to her were:

"You're also adopted, right?" Felina promptly gave him a right hook to the jaw that sent his forehead banging into the glass counter. Felina looked at his body with wide eyes. It was crumpled at her feet. She crouched down and poked him in the cheek. He gave a soft groan in response.

"He's awake." Felina stated as she hooked his arm around her shoulders, hauling the larger up and over the counter. He let out a loud groan of pain as his body hit the ground. Felina jumped up graceful onto the counter, crouched as she watched him claw his way to consciousness.

Batman watching with a blank and serious face. Though he there was a little bit of amusement and slight worry swirling around in his chest. While Catwoman smirked proudly at her kitten, as she softly groping Batman's incredible pecs. Batman didn't care all that much.

Robin finally made his way back and glared at the girl his age decked out in dark purple, skin tight leather. A black utility belt sitting crooked on her hips with a black cat themed half mask. It covered her cheeks, nose, eyes and forehead with small triangular cat ears at the top, and white out lenses. Her fiery hair spilling around her shoulders as she peered down at him, her head cocked to the side.

She reached her hand down to him, and saw pointed claws on the ends of the gloves. "I won't scratch you." She said, her voice musical and low, though still had that undeniable Gotham accent of its lower class. Robin likes the sound of it. So he hesitantly reaches out a hand and grasps her hand. Allowing her to help pull him to his feet.

She stared at him for a moment, before she smiled with a hint of a smirk in it.

"Felina." She introduced herself and Batman felt a small sinking of foredoom. There was a trend starting here. He could tell. So could Catwoman. She was loving every second of it.

"Robin." He also introduces himself. Shaking their hands, they let go and Felina swiftly kicks him in the head, with Catwoman giving Batman a sudden passionate kiss. In the slight daze, the two cats sped off to their safe house. Prizes in tow.

After a hot bath and stretching, Garnet snuck into Selina's large bed. The older didn't mind all to much. She enjoyed the little kitten's presence. It kept the worst of the nightmares at bay. Isis, her black cat, curled in between the two as they fell asleep. And just before Garnet fell asleep, she would mutter, "Night momma." It melts Selina's insides a little each rare little time she hears it.

Selina runs her fingers through her kitten's red hair and muttered back, "Sleep well kitten." A small smile on her face as they fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Bat Clan, Jason was upset and that was putting it lightly. There was a bruise where she hit him on the jaw. And he had a bad headache from the kick. Jason growled and looked away as Alfred handed him an ice pack. He begrudgingly took it and held it against his poor jaw.

Jason was plotting his revenge against the cat as Bruce sat besides him watching some type of mind numbing show to get his mind off of a certain cat and her new kitten.

The boys had their work cut out for them.


	2. Chasing

**_Their second meeting - 12 years old - 3 weeks later_**

Felina was _bored_.

She was on watch duty for any cops and or Bats, as Catwoman was breaking into small bank's vault.

It was a slow night, with the workers too terrified to do anything. Felina had already cut off any way of contacting the police or anything else. That left her with the boring watch out duty.

Felina sighed as walked back and forth on top of the long counter. Might as well work on her balance while she was struck with duty.

The twelve year old looked around in time to see one of the street lights flicker.

 _He was here_.

Felina smiled to herself as she tapped a button on her belt twice. The button alerts Catwoman when a good guy comes. One tap means the cops, two means the Bat plus his current Robin, three times means others.

Catwoman came out of the vault quickly, with two duffel bags. She tossed one over to Felina. Who caught it expertly as she flipped off the counter. Felina sent them a mock salute as the cats ran out of the bank, the bats close behind.

Felina's adrenaline spiked and she felt giddiness in her stomach. Enough to let out a breathless laugh. Felina peeked at her mentor running besides her. And the younger could tell by the smile on the older's face that both of them were enjoying the trill of the chase. Also the irony of the situation.

The cats were suppose to be chasing the bats.

But this works just as well.

The two cats share a quick look and nod. And they split up. But just before they did, Felina was certain that Catwoman had cautioned her to stay safe.

The two took sudden turns in opposite directions. Felina knows she's being chased by Robin as she jumps over a large roof fan. She quickly pries the cover for the vent off and slides into the air vents, a laugh escaping her as she hears Robin cursing as he squeezes himself into the vents.

Too bad for him, Felina knows these vents like the back of her hand. This was large supermarket, that she would often hit back when she lived in the streets.

She made a left then another left, then went right. She looked ahead of her and saw the ventilation fan that led down to the store. There was more cursing from behind her, and Felina peeked behind her to see Robin catching up to her. Felina's eyes widen and she speeds up, while trying to stay quiet.

She jumped down the still fan, duffel bag in tow and landed down on the ground with a small thud. She felt pain shot through her legs and realized that her landings needed some work.

Felina pushed through and ran through the store, zig zagging to throw Robin off her tail. Yet he kept up with her surprisingly well. She had to give him props for it.

The feline stopped abruptly, and turned towards Robin who had sped up. She smiled and started running right at him. Robin's eyes widen as she jumped and _vaulted over him_ , running in the opposite direction. Robin growled and turned back around, to continue chasing Felina.

But then his comm crackled and Batman was speaking to him.

" _We're leaving. Meet at the rendezvous place_." Robin was so surprised that he tripped over his own two feet. Face planting on the hard ground. Robin caught himself with his hands and arms. He heard soft laughter coming from somewhere above him.

"Why?" He hissed into the comm as he got back up to his feet and looked up at the tall metal shelves filled with almost anything you can think of.

" _Arkham breakout. Nightwing is meeting us there._ " Was the curt response and Robin knew he wasn't going to win. So he growled as he glared up at the shelves.

"I'll be back for you." He swore, earning more laughter.

"The pup is leaving! Have fun with the Arkham clean up!" She teased, her voice becoming softer as she ran away, back to the vents.

Robin growled again, frowning deeply the whole way to the Batmobile.

Felina was grinning the whole way to her and Catwoman's home.


	3. Betting

_**Their third meeting - 12 years old - 8 days later**_

Garnet pulled on her fancy dress. It was tight, constricting and uncomfortable. It was a floor length grey gown with a halter neckline and several layers of tulle to puff up the skirt. Even with the silk skirt underneath, Garnet doubted that she would ever get use to the fancy dresses and parties.

She didn't understand how her mother got invited to a Wayne party. It was Jason Todd-Wayne's birthday and Bruce Wayne had gone all out. Selina was the CEO of a string of women's shelter in Gotham, but was that enough to get an invite to the party? Garnet had no clue as Selina put make up on her face and did her fiery hair.

Her mother gave her a natural smokey eye with natural and other minimal makeup and had braided one side of her head into seven tiny braids. Garnet stared at herself for a while, unsure of how to respond to the stranger in the mirror that mimicked her movements. Her mother smiling as she put her own self together.

They left a half hour later in their black Ferrari California. And began the 40 minute trip to Wayne Manor. It was being held in the ballroom.

-x-x-x-

Jason was uncomfortable to say the least.

Just _why_ did Bruce feel the need to throw him an over the top birthday party. He saw no need.

He tugged on his bow tie with contempt. He hated them with a passion.

Jason sighed in exasperation as he leaned against the wall a fancy glass in hand filled with some type of sweet sparkling water. He took a sip and sighed again. Dick was flirting with some girls by the food and Bruce was mingling with the guests.

Jason was bored and alone at his own birthday party.

That's when they arrived.

There was a tall, lean woman in her late 20's early 30's with short slicked back hair, in a form fitting black gown, a slit running up to her thigh. Her eyes a dark green with dark smokey green makeup. She was smoken' hot.

Next to her was a girl, several inches shorter, with long fiery hair that reminded Jason of Felina. He scowled at the mere thought of that thief. Yet he continued to insect the younger lady. She looked a bit younger then him. But her makeup gave her a more mature look about her. As did the long grey gown she was modeling.

When she looked around, eyes landing on him, he saw they were an odd shade of amber. Almost a molten gold. Jason had to admit that she was beautiful as she talked to the woman with her. The older nodded, eyes flickering to him. Jason winked and smirked to the gorgeous woman. Raising his glass slightly to her.

She smiled and shook her head. She said something back to the younger and left her side, walking over to Bruce. Jason rolled his eyes. _Of course_. But when he looked over there again, he saw the girl walking over to him, an interested look in her amber eyes. A soft smile on her face.

"Hello. You are Jason Wayne correct?" She asked, her voice also like Felina. Except that there wasn't that distinct Gotham lower class accent. There was a Gotham accent, but he couldn't place it anywhere specific. Jason clenched his jaw. Why was he comparing her to Felina.

"Who's asking?" He retorted, causing her to giggle softly. It was kind of like-. Jason stopped that train of thought before he could finish it.

"Garnet. Garnet Hagen-Kyle." She introduced smiling sweetly. Jason couldn't help, but smile back at her.

"Pleasure to meet you Garnet. And it's Jason Todd. Wayne is a formality only old farts use." He said with a grin as Garnet giggled again.

"The pleasure is all mine. And Kyle is also a legal formality." She informed and took the spot next to him, looking at the adults - young and old - as they talked and laughed and stayed fake. That was something Garnet hated about high society - all the fakes.

"You don't like it here?" Jason asked as he watched her face dicretely, there was a tiny grim smile on her face that he knew all too well.

"No I do not." She replied, hugging her elbows, turning her head to hims slightly. "You would understand, being from Crime Alley as well." She pointed out and Jason's eyes widen.

"You also got adopted by a socialite." He stated more then asked. There was an up turn to Garnet's pink lips.

"Not one as high up as Bruce Wayne. But yes. Her name is Selina Kyle, if you hadn't figured it out yet." She told and the two turned to where their adoptive parents 'talking' as they 'danced'. They were honestly a couple steps away from just having sex right there on the dance floor. The tension was real between them.

"I bet you 20 dollars that if they weren't surrounded by people that they would be getting it on." Garnet wagered, with a smirk. Jason smirked back, he liked her.

"Make it 50 and you got yourself a deal." He paused, then continued a moment later. "They'll leave in an hour to do it." He countered, a mischievous look in his teal blue eyes. She had the same look.

"2 hours." She shot back and they shook hands on it. But she didn't let go of his hand, instead she pulled him off the wall and out to the dance floor. Jason glared at her, she smiled innocently.

"We'll be able to keep track of them better from here." She explained her hand on his collar, her other in his hand. While his other hand was on her waist. They danced gently to the classical music that played. Eyes watching their parents.

But their attention was slowly being pulled from them and on to each other as their leisure dancing turned into a competition to gain the lead. The dance floor was slowly emptying to give way for the dancing street rats.

Garnet, as she was being dipped, looked in time to see her mother lead Bruce away a sexual smirk on her face. As Jason brought her back up to her feet only to be twirled. Her skirts flaring up a little, before settling down as they continued to dance around the open floor. She snuck a glance at the clock. It had been 2 hours on the dot since they made their little bet.

Garnet had won.

So she the song began to end with Jason dipping her once again, his hand supporting her waist and hooked behind her knee, bringing it close to his waist. One of her hands hanging onto his neck the other draped over her head. Fingers brushing the floor.

Both were panting softly as Jason once again brought her to her feet slowly. His hand behind her knee sliding up to her waist. As she draped her arms around his neck. She leaned against him, bringing his face close to his.

"I won." She whispered, surprising Jason as she broke free of his embrace and danced away, laughing, as the floor began to flood with the guests again. That was last time he saw her that night as she disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Dancing

_**Their fourth meeting - 13 years old - 3 months later**_

Selina was proud of her kitten as she helped her with managing the string of women's shelters. She had been going around at night - without her - and 'talking' to some of the more common rapists that they deal with.

Garnet practically purred as her mother began to brush her hair. They were having a party for Garnet's 13th birthday. Not as extravagant as the Wayne party they went to a couple months ago. But it was still very nice and at one of the better hotels in Gotham.

Selina softly curled the ends of Garnet's hair and pulled the top half into a simple bun. A simple, thin braid coming down to her collar from her temple. And did the same smokey eye and natural makeup from the last time they went to a fancy party.

As Garnet painted her nails black, Selina slicked back her hair and did her own make up. Simple cat eye makeup with crimson red lipstick.

Since Halloween was around the corner, Garnet's party was going to be a masquerade party. Garnet put on a metallic blue venetian mask with black lace and trim. Complementing her formal asymmetrical corset dress, the shortest being just above her knees with a small train of black and dark blue lace flowing behind her. The black corset - it was real - with sliver trimmings holding up the black and blue skirt. A metallic blue sash tied around her waist into a bow against her back. The ends mingling into the train. On her feet were 3 inch heeled black gladiator sandals going up to her knees.

Selina had a similar mask to Garnet's, except it covered her cheeks and nose more. It was black with metallic gold swirls on it and trim. A small golden rose near her left eye. Her a-line dress had a sweet heart neckline with thin straps crossing behind her, the dress going down to her knees. It was black with a metallic gold lace trimming and faded and slightly yellowed white braided cord, wrapped crookedly twice under her bust and the same colored sash tied into a bow to the side of her waist. A golden silver lave rose sitting by her right shoulder. A pair of black stilettos on her feet.

They looked at each other, then themselves. They smiled to each other and headed to the ballroom they rented out for the night. They were going to be the last ones arriving. Saving the best for last.

-x-x-x-

Jason crossed his arms as he scanned the area for Garnet - the girl of the hour. But he couldn't see her fiery hair in the crowd of people. Dick stood next to him as did Bruce - he was sipping on some red wine, that Jason was not allowed to have.

Jason rolled his eyes as the crowd settled down, they were looking at the stair case that led to the main entrance. Two servers opened the heavy double doors, revealing Garnet and Selina, the older standing slightly behind her daughter.

Jason's eyes widened as he took in Garnet's appearance. She expertly walked down the stairs in those heels with poise and grace and a sense of power coming from her. But it wasn't arrogant power that came from her. Jason wasn't sure how to describe it. But it sent a pulse of electricity through him, as he watched her flow down the stairs, head held high. Selina following proudly after her.

The crowd broke out into murmurs and gossip as they parted for the hostesses. They were walking right over to the Wayne trio. Which everyone was slightly surprised to see there. They smiled at the trio and Dick began talking, while the band began to play classical music. The Kyles and Waynes mingling.

Garnet discretely took Jason aside and began to dance with him. He had grown in the three months since their last dance. Garnet had to look up at him, with him being now 4 inches taller than her. Whereas before he was only an inch taller than her. Though there wasn't much of a difference now due to the heels she wore.

"Hello Mr. Todd." She teased as Jason twirled her. A smile with a hint of a smirk on her face. Jason suppressed the urge to freeze at that. He continued to lead her through the steps of a waltz, acting like everything was cool.

He smirked back to her. "Hello Ms. Hagen." He teased right back, feeling a little bit of the tension in his shoulders fade away as the smile turned teasing and amused.

"Do you remember our last dance Mr. Todd?" She asked as he twirled her out, then back in. He hummed in thought, acting as if he was trying to remember it. Not that their last dance had haunted his dreams ever since.

"Maybe." He finally said, drawing it out slowly, hand flexing against her corseted waist. She licks her lips as her smile widens.

"What can I go to jog you're memory?" She asked before he dipped her slightly. Bringing her back close to him. The hand on her waist pulling them closer. Jason smirked teasingly at her.

"I don't know, it was such a blur. All I can seem to remember was a beautiful lady in my arms." He told, with an 'innocent' tone. Face turning thoughtful as he 'tried' to remember the night.

She laughed as they did a full turn and Jason twirled her. "Tell me about her." She requested, amber eyes glittering in excitement.

"She had hair made of fire and eyes of amber." He started, his smirk widening as he spun them around again, taking them backwards, then twirled her open then back in.

"She was short, but her personality made up for it." He told as Garnet arched a brow.

"Her personality? What is it like?" She questioned as he dipped her, the floor began to clear for them again.

"Teasing, bold, proud and not afraid to gamble." Garnet hummed thoughtfully at that, a smirk firmly in place.

"Gambling you say?" She inquired and received a nod as they did a natural turn. "Was there a bet placed that night?" She further inquired and Jason easily picked up what she was saying. And he knows the results of said bet.

"There was." Was all that he said, his voice low. She arched her brow again as they twirled and danced on the floor.

"She won 50 bucks off of me." He admitted, causing Garnet to laugh as he dipped her, the song coming to an end. As they stood there, breathing softly through their mouths, they smiled at each other. Jason, taking her by the hand, led her off the dancing floor which was quickly being flooded with guests again, and over to the dessert table.

"I got you this." He said softly and brought out a flat velvet box. He opened it to reveal a dark metal lace weave choker with a dark metal pendant with an amber the size of a quarter. Garnet's eyes widen in surprise.

"Jason..." Garnet wasn't sure what to said as she looked up from the gift to Jason's teal blue eyes. They were glittering with nerveous excitement. He grinned at her as he extracted the choker from the box.

"Turn around." He instructed softly and she did so and moved her hair out of the way so he could put the choker on her. The metal felt cool against her skin, but his hands were warm as his brushed the back of her neck.

Garner released her hair once she felt him removed his hands. She turned around, only to find him heading back to the dance floor a teasing grin on his face when he glaced back at her. She grinned back, following him back into the fray.

Bruce and Selina watched this interaction between their children with a smile. But Bruce's fell when he felt his phone go off. He excused himself from Selina and went outside the ballroom to take it. It was Alfred.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked and the butler quickly told him of a large hostage situation in downtown Gotham. Bruce cursed his luck and hung up. He needed to get the boys.

Bruce quickly entered the ballroom again and first found Dick flirting up some blonde babe with an intricate silver mask and revealing black gown. Bruce whispered, "Hostages at 200 and 78, be ready to leave once I get Jason." And left for his youngest. Dick apologized and left the blonde, going over to the exit.

Bruce found Jason dancing with an young lady, with his eyes firmly planted on Garnet. Her eyes on him as well as she danced with a tall brunet. Bruce apologized to the woman and 'stole' his son back. He whispered the same thing he did to Dick. Without the second half. He nodded solemnly and stole a glance at Garnet.

She looked at him in worried and mouthed 'goodbye' discretely as she switched partners. Jason gave her a two fingered salute in parting and left with his father and brother to go help the hostages.

That was the end of their night. Both a little out of it for rest of the night.

It had been a while since they had that much fun.


	5. Nursing

**_Their fifth meeting - 13 years old - 4 hours later_**

Catwoman and Felina - finally free of the party - were going to the Batcave. Catwoman told Batman as a forewarning to keep the masks on. The Bat Clan didn't trust her kitten enough to show her their secret identities. Though the adults already knew everything.

They were on their bike that Catwoman sometimes used, if needed, but not often. Also the reason for their visit is to lend a helping hand or paw. There was an ambush waiting for them at the hostage situation. The Bat Clan won and freed the hostages. But at the price of serious bodily harm on all accounts. Also Alfred's out of the house because of family business on England.

The boys could barely care for themselves as it was.

So the Cat and her kitten rolled into the Batcave to heard loud groans and sharp yelps of pain. The two females share a look and Felina rolls her eyes. Not that you could see do to the white out lens.

They hopped off the bike and headed to the source of the sounds.

"Boys! Need some help?" Catwoman cooed as she saw Nightwing to patch up Robin. There was a cut across his shoulder blade, so he was shirtless and laying on his stomach clutching something in his grasp, as he banged his head on the metal table.

"Keep that up you'll knock yourself out." Felina pointed out as she appeared in Robin's vision. She was smirking devilishly.

"No **shit!** " Jason yelped as he felt the needle go through his skin again. Tears stinging his eyes. "That's the whole damn point you mangy furball." He hissed, glaring fiercely at Felina. Her smirk fell and her expression turned thoughtful. She nodded to herself and stood up. She ran her steel claws through his hair - which felt kinda nice, but Jason will forever deny - and pressed down somewhere near his and suddenly he couldn't feel his left shoulder blade or arm.

Robin looked at Felina with surprise as she crouched down to his level again. "I decide to have mercy on you." She answers as if it's written all over his. She smiles smugly at him and runs her claws through his hair again, playing with a piece of floppy bangs. She giggles softly at the shudder that runs through him.

Mean while Selina was taking care of Bruce... *cough, cough*

Nightwing watched this interaction discretely as he patched up his brother. Once he was done he told them so and instantly Felina's claws were retracted from Jason's hair and she was standing again. She pushed down on a spot close to the last one and Jason regained feeling in his arm and shoulder blade.

"Robin move or at least sit up and move over." Felina ordered as she inspected Nightwing there was a cut across his right pec, left forearm, and three claw marks across his stomach. They all needed stitches. Felina sighed and ushered Nightwing to sit next to Robin.

"Take your shirt off." She instructed as she wrapped clean gaze around Robin's chest and back and anti-bacterial pad having already been taped over the fresh stitches. Nightwing did as asked and winced as he pulled the ridiculous top off. Felina had to hide her laughter behind a cough.

Though she could barely contain her snickers as she patched up the first Robin. He wasn't as loud as Robin, but he did let out soft hisses of pain in between stories of before. Felina arched a brow behind her mask when she heard that Batman had found Robin stealing his tires off of his Batmobile.

Felina gave him a thumbs up. "Ballsy. I like it." She praised getting a crooked grin in turn from Robin. Felina was finishing with Nightwing, when Catwoman and Batman came back in. Catwoman doing pretty well to hide the limp.

"He feeling any better?" Felina teased her mother and partner. She smirked back. Looking like the cat who ate the canary. Or the bat. Felina smirked as she stood up.

"Be careful little pups. Bats and birds don't have second lives." She tossed over her shoulder as she got on the motorcycle. Catwoman following and sitting in front of the kitten. She revved the engine and they were gone within the next moment.

The three males looked at each other. And Bruce _just_ knew it.

There was a trend starting.


	6. Relating

_**Their sixth meeting - 13 years old - 4 months later**_

Garnet wasn't tired and was dreading what was coming in the morning.

The first day of school. And she was starting in the _spring_ semester.

She shuddered and slipped out of bed. She was sleeping in her own bed that night and pulled on her suit, fitting the mask on her face and slipping out of the pent house apartment.

Felina jumped from building to building, willing something interesting to do appear. But of course, there wasn't something that wasn't already being dealt with.

Gotham, everyone! Always here to fuck up any plans or wishes you might have!

Felina groaned as she flopped down on the entrance/exit to the roof of some department store. Felina wasn't really interested in that right now. What she really wants is to see Robin or Jason. But the later's probably tucked into some luxurious bed and sound asleep - lucky bastard. And the former.

Well Felina isn't sure. She hasn't run into him in a while. It seems like see only sees him in short bursts. That are few and far apart.

"What a shame. He was so fun too." She muttered and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Robin's face next to her's on the entrance roof. Felina managed to stuff down the urge to kick him to Timbuktu. She glared at the smirking bird.

"Keep that up and I'll eat you little bird." She hissed and he laughed, sitting up too. She frowned at him and turned away. "Where's your Bat Daddy?" She questioned as she cooled down. Suddenly Robin's lighthearted demeanor changed to solemnness and anger.

"We fought." He half growled, half hissed as he brought his knees up to chest, looking away into the city below them. Felina turned to him with surprise, but it morphed into understanding. Felina ran her claws through her hair and bumped Robin's shoulder with her own.

"That sucks. Besides how's that shoulder of yours?" She inquired, with genuine interest. It made Robin turn around and stare at Felina, her fiery hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. He decided then that he liked it better when she had her hair down.

And apparently his thought to mouth filter had shut down completely because Felina was laughing and pulling the elastic out to allowed her hair to fall in natural waves around her shoulders. "Better?" She teased and Jason nodded, keeping his mouth firmly shut. She smiled that smile with a hint of a smirk.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She suddenly asks as she looked up at the cloudy sky. Her eyes, behind the mask, flickering to him. Robin was quiet for a while as he too, watched the cloudy sky. She didn't push him to make a decision, and he was grateful for that.

"We were talking about you and Catwoman actually..." He finally said, refusing to look at Felina. Her brows furrowed under her mask.

"What specifically were you talking about?" She asked, shifting in her spot, bringing her knees up and leaning against them as she watched Robin. His jaw was clenched and anger was evident on his face, but Felina could also see betrayal and confusion.

"Who you actually are." He asked after a moment, peeking at her in the corner of his eye. She was tense, her hands in fists.

Licking her lips in nervousness - she knew she being open with her body language, she just didn't care - she responded to him. "Do you know?" She questioned slowly, cautiously. She was containing her emotions well.

Robin shook his head in a negative response; Felina let out mental sigh of relief. "But Batman does. I found out that he does and I confronted him. We went at it." He revealed, and Felina nodded her head in sympathy. Quiet consumed them as Robin didn't continue.

There wasn't any weirdness or earlier rage. It was just companionable silence between a couple of teens. It was actually kind of relaxing and helpful.

The two don't really have anyone their age to hang out with, so this was a nice change of pace. Especially because the other wasn't a normal person. They had a night life as well and knew the real dangers of Gotham.

You don't come by that too often.

Felina yawned and scooted closer to Robin. She laid her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes. Robin was tense at the touch, but relaxed when she didn't do anything else. And after a moment he rested his cheek against her head, being mindful of her mask.

How long they stayed like that, they weren't sure, they were lightly dozing when the first rays of sunlight hit them. Felina was the first to wake up and gently shook Robin.

"Hey pup, time to wake up." She said and Robin opened his eyes, as she took a couple steps back, standing up and stretching. Robin took out a phone from a pouch and cursed.

"It's already 7." He stated and the two hastily said goodbye. Both knowing that they were going to get in big trouble from their parents and be late for school.

Selina and Bruce weren't to pleased when they came back. But they were more worried then mad. The teens apologized and quickly got ready for school.

It was bond to be an interesting day.

There was going to be a new student in Jason's 8th grade class at Gotham Academy.


	7. Playing

**_Their seventh meeting - 13 years old - 1 hour later_**

Garnet wasn't a fan of the uniform, but it was okay. She could live with it, but also no jewelry. So Garnet couldn't wear her beloved gift from Jason. But that aside, Garnet could not believe her teacher! Ms. Bickmore. Was the witch's name.

Ms. Bickmore was mean and old. She constantly looked like she just ate a lemon with her dark grey hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a white blouse, a long black skirt and black loafers. Garnet and Ms. Bickmore instantly didn't like each other.

Explaining now why Garnet is standing in front of her entire class, telling them about her. Garnet was a few seconds away from gouging out Ms. Bickmore's old ice cold steel eyes, when _Jason_ came barging into class.

Garnet and Jason stared at each other for a moment, shocked by the other's presence. Garnet was the first one to recover and smiled slyly at him.

"Nice of you to join us Todd. We were just having an 'ask Garnet anything and everything' festival. Care to join in?" She stated, placing her hands on her hips. Jason blinked slowly before a crooked grin, that caused Garnet to stop. She saw that exact same grin somewhere...

"Well if you insist..." He drawled out as he headed to his desk. "Does the Hagen have a special someone?" He asks and Garnet hums in thought, crossing her arms and tapping her chin with her index finger.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She teases and peeks at Ms. Bickmore. Her face was an interesting shade of red. Garnet laughed and went to an available seat near the window. Just a couple seats to the right of Jason.

This should be good.

* * *

Jason and Garnet had a grand total of 4out of 8 classes together:

-English (1st period)

-Gym (3rd period)

-Math (4th period)

-Culinary (8th period)

They also shared the same lunch period. It was also an odd's day. So English and Gym today.

* * *

English with Ms. Bickmore, or Bitchmore as Garnet so playfully nicknamed, was torture.

This was a new type of hell, Garnet was sure.

During first agonizing half hour of class, Garnet had thought up 108 different ways to either kill herself or Bitchmore. She was leaning more towards the latter as she realized that there was another _hour_ of this.

This was hell. No one could convince her otherwise.

Garnet dropped her head to the desk with a soft thud.

If there's someone out there with the power, please stop this madness!

* * *

Garnet bolted out the classroom the second the bell went off, despite the fact that Bitchmore was yelling at her to 'get back here this second! The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!'

Garnet took that statement as an suggestion, rather then an order. She smirked to herself as the halls flooded with students.

Back in her class, when she turned around, they found the students crowded around an open window that hadn't been open before. They were on the third floor. Ms. Bickmore pushed the students aside and saw nothing. Irritated she turned to her cowering students.

"What's the meaning of this?" She snapped, and a brave student spoke up. Or maybe they were stupid.

"Jason just jumped out the window. When we checked, he wasn't out there." They stated and got a glare from the teacher. She snapped at them to leave and they did so with haste. All the while Jason was snickering loudly as he walked down the crowded halls to Gym.

* * *

Garnet huffed as she pulled on the school issued Gym uniform. Grey short sleeve shirt with crest above the heart, black shorts that go to the knees that have the crest on the right pant leg. And a pair of black sweatpants that were surprisingly very comfortable. She chose the sweatpants as it was still nippy outside. And Garnet was not a fan of the cold.

She walked out with the other girls of the girls' locker room and into the main gym. She had just resigned herself to boredom when Jason Todd came out of the guy's locker room. Their eyes locked and Garnet felt excitement shoot through her. It seemed once again that Jason has grown. Towering over a few at 5 foot 8.

She smirks at him and take her spot at the top if the bleachers. Jason quickly follows, sitting next to her. A couple of the other girls seethe at the interaction. One of them a popular rich brunette bimbo that was lusting after Jason.

She ground her teeth at the sight of _her_ Jason and this _flame haired whore_. Garnet's eyes flicker over to the girl, and the brunette flinched a little at the way her amber eyes glowed and for a split second the brunette could've sworn that they were cat's eyes.

Garnet eyes sparkle in amusement as she giggles at some graphic and sarcastic joke. Jason smiled widely as the Gym teacher took roll call. Then explained what they were going to be doing today - dodge ball.

Garnet and Jason lit up at the prospect of a challenge. They nodded to each other. This was going to be an all out war - a good old game of dodge ball. The two parted so the likelihood or them being on opposite teams would increase.

As luck would have it they did, and the brunette who was giving Garnet - Ambrosia, Garnet scoffed at the name - was on Jason's team. A satisfying target for the kitten. But she was merely a distraction. Her real prey was Jason.

Her eyes narrowed as she prepared to dive for the foam balls. Jason mirrored her actions with his own stance. They smirked at each other and the teacher blew the whistle.

Right off the bat, Garnet snatched up two balls and instantly got out Ambrosia. As she ducked Jason ball that was hurling towards her, Garnet picked up another ball and chucked it Jason. He dodged it expertly and threw his other ball. Garnet hinged out of the way, and it sailed pass her and hitting some poor unsuspecting victim.

Garnet's lips twisted into a wicked grin, as she threw her other ball at him which hit a newly reentered Ambrosia. Getting her out again. The brunette glared at Garnet, who smiled sweetly at her, before focusing on Jason again.

He got more balls and was throwing one at her. Garnet smirked at him and caught the ball, he gaped at her for a second, before tossing her other ball behind him and stalking off to the sidelines.

But then her competition was gone so she began to leisurely pick off the other team until Jason came back. Then it was a free for all with foams balls being hurled at top speed. Along with insults, barbs and some high quality and discrete flirting as their war raged on until the whistle was blown and the teacher told them to hit the showers.

Garnet couldn't resist herself and threw one last foam ball at Jason's retreating back. He turned around just in time to see Garnet slipping into the girls' locker room, laughing. Jason narrowed his eyes as she stalked back into the guys' locker room.

In the girls' locker room, Garnet was getting the stink eye from quite a few of Jason's admirers - despite him being from the streets. Garnet scoffed as she applied deodorant and gather her things. Ignoring them as she left.

She found Jason waiting for her outside, she smiles, brow raised a little before she continues on, Jason walking besides her.

"Todd." She finally acknowledges and Jason smirked a little.

"Hagen." He replies as they go down the halls to the overpriced cafeteria. There was silence between them as they got their lunch and picked a empty table for four near the windows tucked back in a corner. They talked about random things, home life coming a little, but they steered away from that sensitive topic.

Maybe not in such a public place.

At the end of lunch they parted and that was the end of their day together. But not the end of the day. Plus there was the night that was going to come within the next several hours.


	8. Teasing

_**Their eighth meeting - 13 years old - 2 weeks later**_

Garnet was worried, though she didn't show it.

Jason has been gone for almost two weeks.

When Garnet confronted Dick at the high school part of Gotham Academy, he told her that he got appendicitis and would be out for a little while.

Garnet didn't fully believe him.

There was something else. She just wasn't sure _what_ yet.

* * *

Felina was jumping from building to building searching for mischief when she saw a flash of a yellow cape in the corner on her eye. She leaped towards it and found Robin and Nightwing - in the that ridiculous discowling outfit - watching a large lit up bank. Felina grinned and silently padded over to the two.

Leaning close to them she whispers. "Don't look to close at the light baby bats. Pups aren't strong enough to do so." She snickered as they whipped around, as she jumped back in case they tried to hit her. She smiled that smile with a hint of a smirk of it.

"Felina." Robin growls and Felina's mischievous smile only widens. Nightwing eyes her for a moment, before going back to what he was doing.

"Robin." She replies slyly, prancing her way over to him, sitting down on the concrete edge in front of Robin as he frowned at her. She mock-frowned at him. "What's wrong little bird? Afraid I'll bite?" She taunted as she smirked and besides her, Nightwing snickered to himself as he looked through his special binoculars.

Robin glared at Felina through the white out lenses of his black half mask and ground out a reply. "No. Why would I? You'd be on the ground before you could even that close to me." Felina put a hand over her heart in mock hurt as she gasped.

She stood up, leaning towards him. "Really? How could you, even after that night we sent together 2 weeks ago?! Did it mean nothing to you?" She questioned earning Nightwing's attention and a snarl from Robin. Robin lunged at her, tackling her down to the hard concrete roof. She laughed breathlessly as he pinned her hands above her head.

"So aggressive." She teased and flipped them over and pinning his hands above his head, he scowled darkly through Felina was able to see a pink blush on his cheeks. Felina leans down close to his ear and whispers, "So am I." A shiver run through him visibly as she slowly licked the shell of his ear.

Leaning back, on his waist, Felina releases his hands as she licks her lips. She stands up and walks away. A smirk on her face and a sway in her hips. The teens unaware of Nightwing recording the whole thing and sending it to Batman with the caption: 'Like father, like son'.

Batman forwarded it to Catwoman with the caption: 'Like mother, like daughter'. Selina was crackling up the entire time she watched it. Batman smiled but his trend theory had been cemented.

No denying it now.

The cats like toying with the bats.


	9. Taunting

_**Their ninth meeting - 13 years old - 1 week later**_

Garnet drummed her fingers against her desk in extreme aggravation as her math teacher Mr. Kammen - or Cummin, as Garnet nicknamed - droned on about some mathematical theorem. All the while Ambrosia - that quack harlot - was trying to flirt with _her_ Jason!

Garnet paused her drumming to facepalm and leave her face there as she tuned out Mr. Cummin. He _wasn't_ hers nor _isn't_ hers. She doubts he _ever_ will be. He is merely a momentary distraction that _she was getting far too attached_ to.

She slid her hand over her face and through her hair, grasping the ends and playing with it. She stared at the clock and willed time to speed up. It didn't no matter how fiercely she glared at it.

She gave up when her shoulder was tapped and a note was slipped into her hand. She nodded to the person and unfolded it, reading it contents, Garnet knew that it was Jason.

 **Just because you glare at it, it won't suddenly go faster. I know. I've tried.**

Garnet snickered and glanced over to her momentary distraction. He was grinning at her, pointedly ignoring the floozy that was pulling on his short sleeve white button up. Desperate to regain his attention. Garnet grinned back and wrote down a reply and sent it back over to him. The reply she wrote was:

 **Had to try it for myself Todd. You know the line 'curiosity killed the cat'? That sums up most of my actions. But I don't understand the actions of the floozy attached to your arm.**

Jason read the response with interest. And for a brief moment the scene with Felina on the roof a week ago flashed in his mind, as well of the want and anger that came it. Jason ignored the unwanted flashback and girl tugging on his sleeve, and sent his response.

 **Never pegged you as jealous Hagen. But when do you ever really know a person ;) As for Ambrosia, I learned to ignore her, she's about to give up. Won't stop her from trying later on though :P**

Garnet huffed as she read the response, she glanced at Jason and saw Ambrosia give an ugly frown and turn away from Jason, making some frustrated and irritated sound. Garnet snickers at the sound as her eyes meet Jason. Amusement flashed in those bright teal blue eyes. And Garnet flashes him a grin before sending him a reply.

 **I'm not jealous, especially over something as petty as a boy, Todd. Not even you. I learned my lesson a long time ago. It is so pitiful to see her throw herself all over you, desperate for something she won't get.**

Garnet looked at what she just wrote and erased it. Starting over.

 **Me jealous? Nah, too much of a hassle. Though it really is pitiful to see her throw herself at you. She must be desperate for attention if that is the case.**

Jason narrowed his eyes at the note as he read it.

 **Are you trying to start something Hagen?**

Garnet snickered softly to herself as she replied.

 **Why would _I_ want to start something with _you_. The almighty Jason Todd Wayne. _Unthinkable_.**

Jason got a strong sense of sarcasm and sass coming from the response. So he replied in kind.

 **Glad you know your place Hagen. No one stands against the Almighty Jason.**

Garnet barely contained her laughter as she sent back the note.

 **Who was I to think that I could become anything above your feet?**

 **Oh right the** **fearsome Garnet Hagen Kyle. One day you'll be looking up to me from the ground, pleasant ;P**

Jason was sent out of the classroom do to his laughter 'disturbing' the class. But as he did he dropped the note off at Garnet's desk.

 **You have started a war Hagen. It will be almighty and fearsome.**

Garnet grinned widely and pocketed the note to her skirt pocket.

 _Let the games begin Todd._

* * *

Culinary Arts was something new to Garnet. She knew how to turn scraps and make something edible to survive, but this was different. They had actually real and good quality ingredients that Garnet had no idea how to prep.

That is why the teacher paired her up with the best student cook in the class - Quintin. Jason was not pleased from where he stood with his partner across from them. Quintin was as tall as Jason but not as many muscles, which were real and very nice in Garnet's humble opinion. He had spiked up dark blond hair and dark, almost black, eyes. He was quite handsome and good with his hands.

He showed Garnet how to properly hold and cut with a knife. Garnet purposely did it wrong so that he would take her hands, standing close and show her how to do it properly. She smiled sweetly at him and thanked him as she watched Jason ground his teeth in annoyance.

She stuck her tongue at him, then went back to finishing the bell peppers - they were making some curry. When she got a taste of it she moaned at the taste, just loud enough for Jason to hear. His face flushed as he stirred the soup in his pot. Garnet smiled smugly to herself as she offered to feed Quintin some.

He graciously took the offer, already knowing the ploy she had for Jason. Quintin didn't like Jason, so he enjoyed pissing him off when he could. And plus if he could do so with a beautiful treasure like Garnet, then all the more sweeter.

Garnet smirked as they ate the curry - which was surprisingly good - and spit the rest between them as the final bell rung. Letting out the school. Garnet walked out of the classroom, glancing at Jason as she left. His eyes were on her, good.

Looks like she won the first battle.

Now time to win the war.


	10. Revealing

_**Their tenth meeting - 13 years old - 6 hours later**_

It was suppose to be easy.

There wasn't suppose to be a trap there with a new type of drug that bordered being a near lethal poison.

And Felina was definitely not suppose to be shot.

* * *

The Bats begrudgingly asked the Cats for their help to steal some kryptonite from Lex Luthor, as this was their specialty. The Cats were over the moon and so would hold this over them for a while.

Who wouldn't? It's not everyday that the Batman asked for your help.

The Bats were on stand by, on the opposite building's roof. Keeping watch out and guiding the Cats past the security. And to the vault. It was pretty well until the barks of a dog sounded through the metal halls. Felina shudders and swallows down her rising fear and anxiety. So what if she was a little scared of dogs? Everyone was scared of something. Even Batman, though he hides it very well.

Catwoman glanced at her kitten in concern, of course she knew about Felina's fear of dogs. She's heard her nightmares. Catwoman sets her jaw and finishes up cracking into the vault with the help of Batman. Catwoman grabbed Felina's wrist, causing her to whip her head over to her, eyes wide under the mask.

"Felina focus, we don't have time for this." Catwoman knew her whispered words were harsh, but Felina needed to focus. Felina swallowed, licking her lips and nodded, taking a deep breathe. Catwoman nodded to her kitten and the two made their way into the underground vault, the door closing behind them softly.

They knew what they were looking for and made sure to avoid the cameras. The kryptonite was a glowing green rock that was radioactive and Superman's only weakness - physical anyway. There were a lot people in the super community that believes Supes has a thing for the Bat.

Felina didn't care one way or the other. But she's seen some of recorded interactions between the two 'gods'. She secretly agrees.

That aside, Felina spotted the Kryptonite and walked right into a trap.

Right before, Catwoman's comm crackled and heard Batman's voice in her ear. " _Just found a trap around the kryptonite. Be careful_."

Just then there was a quiet whooshing sound of something flying through the air, a small groan, then a thud of a body hitting the ground. Catwoman felt her blood freeze as the alarms went off as she rushed off to her barely conscious daughter.

"Momma..." She rasped softly her hand holding her stomach and Catwoman saw blood on her hand. Yet no blood on the floor - no exit wound. Catwoman scooped her daughter off of the floor and bolted out the door as security ran after them. Batman's voice flittered in through the comm again.

"What happened?" Was the growled response. And for once, Catwoman hated that growl. It made him seem cold and angry, as if it was Felina's fault that she got shot! She didn't even know!

"Felina is down, we're heading you're way now." Catwoman hissed as she dodged a bullet and raced out the back door, Felina silent in her arms. Catwoman was trembling as fear shot through her, dread knotting up her stomach. She found the Bats - all three - waiting by the Batmobile.

Robin was in shock as he saw Felina's limp body in Catwoman's arms. Instantly Nightwing took her in his arms as somehow all climbed into the Batmobile. They raced off to the Batcave, during the drive, Batman contacting Agent A and telling him the situation. He said that he'll said the Doctor will be there when they do.

Dr. Thompkins was ready and waiting with an operation table when they got to the Cave. Nightwing gently placed a pale, sweaty Felina on the table and Catwoman wanted to go with them, as Alfred and the Doctor rushed her to a make shift surgery, but Batman held her back.

Catwoman slapped him, but didn't move as a few tears slipped down her face. She ripped her cowl off her face and buried it in Bruce's chest. She cried as Bruce held her close.

Robin watched with wide eyes. That was Selina... Jason glanced at Nightwing and found that he shared the same expression. If that was Selina Kyle... Then Felina was...

It all made sense now.

It. All. Made. Sense.

Jason felt betrayed, but he understood and that infuriated him. He was also scared out of his mind.

"The hell Old Man!" Jason yelled, ignoring the growing lump of emotion in his throat as Bruce turned his head to his youngest. "Why didn't you tell us it was Garnet and Selina!" He growled and Selina pushed away from him, her eyeliner running with red and puffy eyes. Jason had forgotten that Selina was Garnet's mother and that she was there when Garnet was shot.

Selina walked over to Jason and kneeled before him. "It wasn't his fault, I asked him not to say anything." She explained and Jason stared at her for a long moment, before going to his knees and hugging her close.

Sometimes it's all too easy to forget that Jason was 13 and his only real friend besides Dick was Garnet. And tonight he's coming really close to losing her.

Bruce swept over to them and sat down, pulling them close for an embrace. Knowing that they needed the support as well. Dick joined in too. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

And it was. The operation lasted a grand total of 8 hours, and then they put her into a medically induced coma so that her body could heal itself. The boys didn't go to school that day and Selina stayed the night with them.

Dr. Thompkins gave them the diagnostics after the surgery, at 9 in the morning. Alfred served her much needed coffee as she sat down in the Manor's kitchen.

"She's going to live." Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. "But the bullet that entered her was hollowed and filled with a new drug. We managed to get most of it, but because of the time it took to get here, there was some that got into her bloodstream. We are unaware of the effects, we're running tests on the sample that we got. We put her in a medically induced coma for her to recover faster. The bullet somehow missed her stomach or anything else too important and we only had to remove about a foot or two of her smaller intestines." Dr. Thompkins sighed and drained her coffee standing up.

"Monitor her closely and call me when she wakes up. Also only IV's until further instructed." She instructs with a sharp look to the boys and Mother. She nods and gathers her things. Biding her farewells, the Doctor left to go get some much needed sleep. Selina rushed to the room where Garnet was currently staying, hooked up to a breathing machine, heart monitor and an IV.

Selina holds back her tears as she drags a chair over to her kitten's side. She gently grasped Garnet's with her own as the bats entered the room quietly. She didn't pay them any mind, as she was solely focused on her kitten, her partner in crime, her friend. Her _daughter_.

Selina knew that bringing Garnet into this life was dangerous and there was always that possibility that either one of them could die. Selina knew that Garnet was bound to get hurt. But not once did it fully dawn on Selina in the 2 years that she has had Garnet as a ward, that she would almost die before her.

It made Selina feel like a fool to put her kitten and self through that type of overconfidence and arrogance like that. It was completely irresponsible of her to do that.

* * *

Garnet woke up slowly, she was all numb, and her head was filled with cotton. Her eyes were crusty and her tongue was sandpaper.

When Garnet tried to lift her hand to rub at her eyes, she found that it was in the grasp of Jason. He was asleep with a tight grasp on her hand. At that moment Garnet couldn't understand for the life of her, what was going on.

Besides her, Jason stirred and Garnet got the desire to run her fingers through his black hair, so she did. Not having any will or mind power to stop her actions.

Jason wakes up instantly as someone runs their fingers through his hair. Jason shifts his head a little, acting as if he were still asleep and scanned the room, only to find it empty except for him and Garnet. Jason felt hope bloom in his chest as he shifts again and sees Garnet smiling softly as she continued to pet him.

Jason sat up and Garnet looked at him in surprise as she took her hand for his hair, Jason almost whined at the lost. Garnet's amber eyes were slightly dull and glazed over as their eyes locked.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He couldn't help but tease her. She stares a long moment before a lazy smirk spreads across her face.

"Jay, why are you in my room? Are you a stalker?" Garnet giggled and Jason's eyes widen. Does she not remember what happen? Also how to break the news that he knows her little secret.

"No I'm not a stalker." He denies and she nods mock seriously before she smiles widely and Jason now knows how Garnet acts high on painkillers. Doesn't help that it's the good stuff Alfred only breaks out once in a blue moon or when they get seriously hurt. "You're not at your house Hagen. Your at the Manor." He explains and Garnet stares at him, her eyes narrowed at him, a dangerous glint to them.

"So you're not a stalker?..."

"Yes."

"And I'm not in my room?..."

"Yes."

"I'm in the manor, with no memory of getting here..."

"Well considering the circumstances, I'd be surprised if you did."

Garnet stared at Jason fiercely.

"Jason..."

"Yes?"

"Did you kidnap me?"

Jason sputtered for a response. This _wasn't_ what he expected her to ask him.

"NO." He finally managed out, but she just narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, her hand tightening around his.

"Are you sure?" She pressed leaning towards him.

Jason leaned back. "Of course I'm sure!" He confirmed. She didn't look like she believed him.

"Jason..."

"What?"

"Why do you look so much like Robin?" _Oh shit! That's right..._

"How would you know what Robin looks like?" He shot back and Garnet blinked annoyed at him.

"Don't dodge my question, with your question." She pouted, and Jason swallowed a little.

"..."

"Jason..."

"..."

"Jason..."

"..."

"Jason if you don't tell me, I'll tell Bruce that you kidnapped me." She threatened, her face pouty and serious. It was adorable. Jason did his best to stuff down the blush.

"For a third time, I didn't kidnap you."

She glared pointedly at him, until he held up his free hand in surrender.

"Fine you wanna know why I look so much like him?" She nods firmly. And Jason grins.

"That's because I'm Robin." Garnet stared at him for several minutes, with a blank face. Jason was nervous and was just about to say something when Garnet burst out laughing. She was crying, she was laughing so much. She wiped away her tears as she held tightly onto his hand.

When she finally she calmed down enough to speak.

"Figures."

.. _.What?_...


	11. Tripping

_**13 years old**_

Jason stared hard at the loopy teen that was holding his hand tightly. She was staring just as hard back at him.

It was a battle of wills.

And unfortunately, it seemed that Garnet was losing her calm as she started to frown. She place her hand on his face, with a loud huff.

"Didn't your Bat Daddy ever teach ya, starin' is rude." She huffed as Jason removed her hand from his face. She pouted at him and Jason nearly jumped out of his skin, when Bruce's voice suddenly appeared.

"Dr. Thompkins is on her way." He told, standing behind Jason. Garnet squinted at Bruce.

"Batman." She acknowledged and Bruce raised a brow to Jason, but he just shrugged, a resigned expression on his face.

"Garnet we know that you're Felin-"

"Mr. World's-Greatest-Detective, don't you know I already put that together." She interrupted, pouting and putting her hand on Jason's face again. "Just because I'm seeing cats dancing with bats in the background, doesn't mean I'm stupid." She slurred a little and whined when Jason tried to remove her hand from his face. She just grabbed on tightly to his bangs and then laughed when he hissed in pain.

Bruce watched them with interest and made no move to stop her actions. Much to Jason's displeasure.

Garnet turned back to Bruce when Jason finally managed to remove and pin down her hand. "Ya know Batsy," She snickered, "Why would ya allow ya littla pups." She giggled loudly, a large smile on her face, "Ya littla pups out to play in those rid-dic-u-mulous outfits." She cracked up, eyes closed, yet tears of mirth slid down her face.

Bruce sent an expectant look to Jason.

"Don't look at me. She's been like this since she woke up." He answered blandly as Garnet stopped laughing abruptly and stared at something past Bruce's head. She giggled and stuck her tongue at him, Bruce seemed to be a tiny bit startled by the action.

"This bad?" Bruce questioned as Garnet twisted her hand under Jason's pin and yanked it out of his hold. She put it on his face again, holding tightly onto his face, while hers was flushed. And pouty.

"Shut it Jason, me and Batsy are trying to talk," She giggled, "Like civilmised animal people." She snickered loudly as Jason sighed.

"No, not this bad." His voice was slightly muffled by her hand as he tried to pry it off again. "Though she did accuse me of kidnapping her and of being a stalker." He reported. Bruce's lips twitched up in amusement.

"It's true Batsy! He did kidnap me! How else do you get to a place with no memory with going there." She argued and lost her hold on Jason's hair. Garnet let out loud mournful whine at it as Jason held tightly onto her hands. Not willing to let her grab his hair again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jason questioned, a slight hiss behind his words. Garnet stared at him, before pouting, her face flushing and she looked away.

"Your face is dumb." She mumbled and Jason groan in exasperation.

"Little Wing why do you bother to try to reasoning with her?" Jason once again suppressed the urge to jump of his skin when Dick appeared besides him. Jason took a deep breath. What's with them sneaking up on him today?

Garnet stuck her tongue at him. "Nighty why do wear that stupid costume all the time." She laughed loudly at his shocked face.

"He was raised without a fashion sense that's why kitten." Selina answered and this Jason flinched, and that was the moment of weakness that Garnet was waiting for. Garnet shook off Jason's hands and grasped Jason's hair with both hands.

Jason let out a surprised yelp as he half dragged on her bed, the other three _laughed_ at him. A huge blush exploded on his face when Garnet started to nuzzle his head, purring. To make even worse she started to _sing_.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." She sang softly, though everyone heard as they quietly laughed. While Jason was trying his hardest to remove her hands from his already abused hair.

"She's been watching the Big Bang Theory a lot lately." Selina explained as her kitten fell back asleep with a death grip on poor Jason's hair. Jason looked at his brother with desperation and Dick decided to have mercy on his little troublemaker of a brother.

Though getting Garnet's hands untangled from Jason's hair was a lot harder then one may think. They only got Jason free when Garnet had slapped him _in her sleep_ and had let go to flip over to her other side. Selina watched this entire moment with a huge sense of amusement. Bruce not as much.


	12. Avoiding

**_13 years old - 3 weeks later_**

Jason frowned.

Garnet was avoiding him.

She has been since she was well enough to go back to school, only a couple days ago. And due to her injury - that a select few only truly know about - , she's been excused from Gym. So she has to go to the library to fill out worksheets. And she just doesn't bother to come to lunch.

It was frustrating and Ambrosia and other Jason fangirls were starting to move in on him now that Garnet was out of the picture.

 _But Jason didn't want Garnet to be out of the picture._

Jason dropped his head to the desk, discretely watching Garnet started to turn, but stopped. Her body tense as she jots down something Mr. Kammen had said about was going to be on an upcoming test.

In the next moment a note was slipped to him. Jason hoped that it was Garnet, but the hand writing wasn't hers.

 _Free next Saturday?_

It was Ambrosia. Jason glanced at her to find her watching him. She smiled seductively at him and Jason couldn't help but compare it to Garnet's signature smile with a hint of a smirk. When Jason tried to imagine Ambrosia with it, it was all wrong. Her hair was much to dull and her eyes far too dark. There wasn't that hint of freckles over her nose and cheeks and there wasn't a sense of non-arrogance power coming from her. A vibe Jason can now say is just confident power. Confidence Garnet has in herself. Her capabilities.

Everything about Ambrosia just doesn't match up in Jason's mind and he was quite sure why. He had a guess, but that was far too ridiculous to actually believe.

 **No I'm hanging out with my brother on Saturday.**

He sends back and watches, discretely, as Ambrosia's face flushed with anger, before she took a deep breath and wrote a reply back to him.

 _What about Sunday then?_

Jason carefully kept his face blank as his gaze flickered up and caught Garnet's. There was confusion and a little bit of hurt and betrayal in her eyes before she forcibly tore her gaze away, raised her hand, got called on and asked to go to the bathroom. Mr. Kammen allowed her to go, and she was out the door, with her things, before he finished his sentence.

Jason frowned at her reaction but didn't change his answer back to Ambrosia.

 **No thanks. I've got better things to do.**

Ambrosia's response was almost instant as her face was a bright shade of red.

 _Like what? Hang out with that bitch Kyle? Well news flash hot stuff, she isn't into you. She's playing you, whereas I'll take good care of you. I promise._

Jason puked a little in his mouth at her silent offer. His mind flashing back to when Garnet had found him and Dick on the roof watching a bank that a criminal was going to hit. He remembered her on top of him and pinned down under him. But she was calm, cool and collected, excited even, the entire time. She had enjoyed herself and her words to him, haunted his mind since then.

She was like the cat who ate the canary. Or the Robin.

And Jason already had his answer and he was getting sick of this chasing game with Garnet, especially after what she said to him as she left the Manor when she was well enough to be moved.

 **Don't flatter yourself. Garnet is way better then you in every area. BTW I now she playing with me. But it isn't same kind as the one your thinking of. It's why beyond your tiny mind and fake personality.**

Ambrosia _seethed_ as she read his response, all the while, Jason was gathering his things and left the room, not listening to the teacher's protest. Yea, Jason knew that he was going to get in trouble for this later on, but right now he had more important things to deal with. That being Garnet.

* * *

Jason grumbled as he searched the places Garnet might've gone. At least in the middle school portion of GA. Where did the damn cat go?

"Oh little pup. Don't strain yourself too much during daylight hours. Wait till its dark to find your prey." Felina's voice flittered all around him as he looked around at the deserted courtyard.

But no matter where he looked, he couldn't pinpoint where her voice came from. "Dammit, where are you?" He growled and got silence for an answer. He let out an exasperated sigh, that bordered being a groan.

"Meet me at the place where we slept together." Was the vague answer he got after a minute of nothing. Jason narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular.

"Will I get answers if I do?" He questioned and received a soft 'yes'. She was running again. But Jason couldn't chase her. And that pissed him off. He huffed and started to leave for his next class, as the bell rang and students began to flood the halls.

* * *

 _ **I'm taking requests for upcoming chapters. Also, school is starting soon so I won't be updating as often once that goes into full swing. An update for my other story 'Bat Boys and a Fairy' I'll be updating that hopefully soon. The current WIP chapter is stumping me.**_

 _ **Love, Blurry**_


	13. Confronting

_**13 years old - 8 hours later**_

Garnet dreaded meeting Jason at the rooftop of that department store where they had fallen asleep together the night before her first day of school. Something like 2 months ago.

Garnet sighed as she suited up and left to meet Jason there, taking her spot on the doorway to the roof and staring at the nightlife below her. Felina brought her knees up to her chest, hugging under her legs, as she propped her cheek on her knee as Robin appeared besides her.

She stared at him, before reaching over and placing her hand lightly over his face. She wouldn't allow herself the pleasure of seeing his face. Felina doesn't understand how Catwoman can do it.

Knowing that the one you feel drawn towards is on the opposite side. So far, yet close enough to touch. What is it like for them? What do they feel? Can the Bats feel? Felina huffed as Robin removed her hand from his face, a blank expression on his face.

Robin held her hand delicately and Felina's frustration rose as well as the maelstrom of emotions that Felina does _not_ want. _At all_.

Felina frowned at Robin and wanted to yank her hand from the gentle grasp, yet couldn't find the will power to do so. So it was left there, settled on Robin's leg. Felina's other hand clenched into a fist and she looked away.

This was shitty. And Felina suddenly felt bad for Catwoman. She's been doing this chase around with Batman a lot longer then she has with Robin. Felina did yank her hand out of his then. Not without leaving three small cuts in his palm, though. Felina turned around at the sound of him hissing in pain.

Felina, hesitantly reached out to him and gently grasped his bleeding hand. It was going to scar. Felina knew as she carefully peeled the green glove off of Robin right hand. She set it to the side and reached over to Robin's belt and pulled out an antibacterial wipe, carefully cleaning his cuts, and reached for the small roll of bandages that she has. Wrapping it tightly and securely around his palm.

Felina tucked away a spare pouched in the back of her belt and brought his palm up to her mouth. She placed a soft kiss on the cut. And Felina half hoped that it scarred badly. So that he'll always remember who gave it to him. So that he'll never be without a reminder of her.

Jason at her in surprise as she kissed his cuts - which he just got from her. She raised her head and cradled his injured hand in her lap. Garnet stared down at his hand for a while and it was quiet between them. Neither really know what to say.

"Jason, I'm sorry." Garnet softly apologizes, refusing to look at his face. Jason's eyes widen behind the domino mask. Not what he thought her first words to him were going to be.

"Why?" He inquires, Garnet doesn't look up.

"For this-" She gestured to his hand, "-for avoiding you." She paused a moment and finally met his eyes. "For the whole damn game. For thinking I can leave it when it started to become real." She mumbles the second part, Jason hears it anyway. He sighs and runs his gloved hand through his hair.

"I guess, I didn't fully understand the implications of it until now, and freaked out a little." She plowed on, explaining. But that doesn't include everything that has happened and both of them know this. Garnet is just postponing it.

"What about the game freaked you out?" Jason finally asked and Garnet didn't miss a beat. Her eyes met his again as she reached out and brushed his bangs back.

"Being close enough to touch you, but too far to have you." She whispered and she resisted the urge to run away. She wasn't like that anymore. She wasn't on the streets anymore. She was on a roof with Robin aka Jason Todd who she was playing the ultimate game with. So close, but never enough. Not many realize they're playing it, but the ones that do are effected by it the most.

Take Catwoman and Batman. Always so close, physically. But because of their rules, mentalities, lifestyles - it won't be enough to simply be together. Not unless someone bends to the other. But with them, that won't happen. So they go through the motions, because they are Batman and Catwoman.

Always close enough to touch, to hold; yet forever too far to have, to stay.

Felina sighed and started to retract herself from him, because she should probably go home - you know, school in the morning - but Robin had wrapped his hands around her wrists. Refusing to let her leave without listening to him first.

"Listen for a second." Jason says as he pulls Garnet close to him. Garnet blushes a little as she lands in his lap, his hands firmly around her wrist. Garnet looks at him and a smile pulls on her lips.

"I'm listening." She stays and yanks her wrists out of his grasp, taking a little more care with his injured hand. She places her hands on his wider shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist. "What do you want to say pup?" She teases and Jason was a little relived that Garnet was going back to how she was, at least a little. It was a little scary with how she was acting so out of character.

Settling his hands on her hips, Jason spoke. "You know I freaked out too." He admitted and she nods in understanding. "But I also felt like it was unfair. To you, to me... to us..." He trailed off, looking to the side, a small blush on his cheeks causes Garnet to raise her brows in surprise.

"What are you saying? That we should break the rules and say fuck it to the game?" She questioned and got a small cheeky smile. An unbelieving smile spreads across Garnet's masked face. She let out an huffed laugh and leaned her forehead against his.

"You are one cheeky and ballsy bastard." She stated as her smile widened. "I like it." Garnet crashed her lips to Jason's. He was shocked and paused. That is until he felt Garnet removing her gloves and her fingers tangled in his hair. Pulling deliciously at it. Jason let out a soft groan as he eyes fell shut and he kissed her back, arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer.

Garnet initiated the kiss, but it was Jason who deepened it.

Garnet moaned a little as Jason laid her back against the concrete, their bodies stayed flush as Garnet tried to pull him closer. But alas the need for air was rising to uncomfortable heights and the kiss broke, both of them panting. Garnet smirked and flipped them over, sitting on his waist.

She huffed for breath as she leaned forwards onto her elbows, her face an inch away from his. A lazy smirk on it as his hands slid up and down his sides. Garnet shivered a little and rested her fore head on his shoulder.

"Jason, if we do this, it'll be dangerous. Extremely so." Garnet warned after a moment of quiet between them. Jason's hands paused, before one left and his injured hand gently grasped her chin, making her look at him.

"It's worth the risk. Don't you think?" He stated and Garnet - for the first time - felt her heart flutter as warm spreads through her. She nods, shifting her head and placed a kiss on his injury. Before moving up and placing a chaste kiss on Jason's lips. She smiled, before she pulled away.

"It just might be." She responded and shifted to be half on Jason, head resting in the crook of his shoulder, leg and arm swung over him. His arm with the injured hand wrapped around her, the other tucked under his head. "Let's just lay here for a moment." Garnet said and looked up to the cloudy sky. Jason nodded and tightened his hold on her.

Right then, Jason wished they wouldn't ever leave. Garnet did too.

But they both knew this was only a moment, that they'll stretch out until they can't anymore.

And in the morning, the game will change, this time they're making the rules.


	14. Toying

**_13 years old - 4 fours later_**

Garnet was stretching on the provided mats in the gym, Jason besides her, twisting his body in unnatural ways. The redhead raised a brow at him.

"Trying to turn yourself into a human pretzel?" She teased, but she was doing the same thing with more ease. Jason grunted and unwound himself.

"No. That would Dick. It's fucking creepy the ways he can bend." Jason huffed and watch as Garnet pouted, crossing her arms as she stood up. She leaned on his shoulder, and grinned wickedly at him.

"Such a shame. I love eating pretzels. Especially the hard ones." It was the gleam in her eye and tone of her voice that made Jason suppress a shiver and a blush. Instead he grinned back, placing an arm around her waist.

"Really? Then I'll have to get you some later on. Won't I?" Garnet didn't reply, only grinned wider, before she twisted out of his hold and went back to stretching. It was testing day. And Jason was excited, except Bruce's warning flashed in his mind. Causing it to kill his buzz as he went back to stretching with Garnet.

 _Don't go all out. Can't let anyone else know that you're Robin._

Jason tsked as he stretched out his shoulders. Whatever, he'll still get the best scores in the class, even if he holds back. Jason glanced down at the smiling Garnet and paused. She would be the competition for the high score. He frowned a little as he continued to watch her discretely as he stretched.

"Is there something on me?" Garnet suddenly asks, meeting his eyes a small smirk on her face. _Busted_. Jason looked away with a huff, Garnet rolled her eyes as she rolled her shoulders. Garnet giggles at him and Jason pouts - sorry 'frowns' - at her.

Mean while in a different corner, Ambrosia and her Jason followers seethed. Ambrosia ground her teeth together as Garnet - that whore - was shamelessly flirting with her Jason. And why was he paying attention to that ugly bitch, when he should be paying attention to a real beauty like herself.

Besides what was happening with Garnet avoiding Jason - she means _who_ would _want_ to _avoid_ him - at then Ambrosia was able to get his eyes on her. It wasn't fair, that he so easily doted on Garnet, but not her.

Ambrosia outright glared at Garnet. Who glanced at her, grinned and stalked over to her. Her feline amber eyes trained solely on her. Ambrosia swallowed a little, but stood her ground. Jason watched with bemused eyes as Garnet suddenly leave his side and go over to Ambrosia.

Garnet stopped in front of Ambrosia as she stood up.

"Can I help you with something?" Ambrosia snottily asked, sticking her nose in the air. Garnet rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's actually the other way round, sweetness. You've been looking at me, since the day I got here." Garnet leaned in close to Ambrosia, causing her to look away, a blush on her cheeks from the confident smirk on Garnet's lips. "So is there something _I_ can do for _you_?" Garnet inquired and Ambrosia swallowed, her dark eyes shying away from Garnet's molten gold gaze.

But then she remembered her purpose and she straightened her back, meeting her rival head on. Though she looked like a cat, who was just toying with her. Ambrosia glared fiercely at Garnet's cool confident smirk.

"Yea y-you could stay away from Jason..." Ambrosia trailed off when Garnet took a piece of her hair and played with it. The slightly shorter stared incredulously at the redhead. Garnet's smirk melted into a knowing smile. A twinkle in her eyes. Ambrosia felt weak in the knees at the intensity and weight of Garnet's all knowing and angered eyes.

"Listen sweetness, that will not be happening, unless I'm killed, or he's killed. We're playing a game together, that you have no idea exists. So why don't you keep that pretty little button nose out our business." Garnet leaned even closer, and Ambrosia both melted and froze. "It would be such a shame if you got hurt." Ambrosia shivered at the underlying threat.

Garnet pulled away from Ambrosia and was walking back to Jason when the teacher came back into the West Gym. Garnet laughed when Jason asked her what she said to Ambrosia, because as Garnet had left her, she had crumpled down to her knees, staring at Garnet's retreating figure.

"Don't worry about it babe. Just finally dealt with something, I should've dealt with a while ago." Was Garnet's answer and Jason opened his mouth to question her further, when the PE teacher called his name for testing. Jason sent Garnet a look that said 'this isn't over' and left with the teacher.

Garnet just smiled and ignored everything around her as she continued to stretch. Though she did keep an eye on her victim as she slowly recovered from Garnet so thoroughly toying with her.

Garnet smirked a little, it was so easy to do. Maybe she should do it more often.


	15. Sparring

_**13 years old - 1 month later**_

Jason approached Garnet, she was training with Dick, suited up, in the Cave as Bruce was going over video footage.

She ducked one of Dick's kicks, slid up behind Dick and landed a solid hit to his jaw as he was turning to meet her head on. Garnet panted as Dick went down onto his knee, holding his jaw. Moving it this way and that, to make sure it wasn't broken.

Garnet let out a shaky laugh as she offered her hand to Dick. He took it with his free hand and Garnet helped pull him to his feet. She pulled her mask off as she limped over to the benches. She took a sip of water as Dick and Jason sat down on either side of her.

"Your leg okay?" He asked pointing to the leg that was limp. She short chuckle as she rubbed her left leather covered thigh.

"It'll be okay in a couple minutes. Just dead legged it a little." She said with a lick of her lips. Garnet looked over to her... she wasn't actually sure _what_ Jason was. He kind just _was_. And that is interesting to think about. "What's up Todd? Thought you were baking with Alfie." Garnet questions as she continues to massage her leg.

Jason swallowed down his nervousness and grinned at her. "B's holding a charity gala/ Dick's birthday in a couple days. Wanna be my date?" He asked and Garnet let out a dramatic gasp, a hand over her heart, the other's back pressed to her forehead as she leaned back, swooning.

"Oh my lord! The almighty Jason Todd Wayne has asked little old me, to be his date to a fancy gala! Be still my beating heart!" She leaned back against a laughing Dick. She laughed too, and bumped shoulders with Jason. Garnet smiled softly as the laughing died down. "Of course I'll be your date, but you sure you don't want me to play dress up and steal you away from the party." She offered with a wink as she stood and stretched out her dead legged limb.

Jason chuckled. "The thought is appreciated, but it's fine." Jason paused to think, then plowed on. "You know the Justice League and Teen Titans will also be there." He added and Garnet hummed in thought. She stood up and pulled Jason - who was in civvies - onto the sparring floor.

"Really, tell me about them." She requested as she hit his kick away and sent a punch to the back of his head. Only to fall forward when he leaned forward, then shot back and head butted her forehead with the back of his head. Garnet rolled away and popped back onto her feet. She and Jason were circling each other.

"There are seven founding members of the JLA -" Jason moved out of the way of Garnet's knee to the rib. "-Batman-" Jason whipped his fist backwards and Garnet just barely manages to get out of the way. "-Superman-" Garnet backhands Jason and kick behind his knees. Causing him to shoulder roll and jump back up to his feet. "-Wonder Woman, Green Lantern-" Jason has to jump back to dodge Garnet's sweeping kick.

"-The Flash, Aquaman-" Garnet vaulted over Jason as he sent a series of punches at her and kicked off of his back. Causing him to stumble forward as she flipped and landed gracefully, only to be tackled to the ground by Jason. "- and Martian Manhunter." He finished as they wrestled on the floor.

"What about the Teen Titans?" She panted as she switched their positions and was going for an arm bar that had her legs thrown over his chest. Jason let out a groan of pain as he managed to twist and muscle his way out of it - but just barely.

"Nightwing, Starfire-" Garnet had to suddenly twist out of the way of Jason bring his fist down. She hooked her arm around Jason's neck and got punches to the ribs. "-Speedy, Beast Boy-" Jason rasped out as Garnet slammed him down on the floor and sitting on top of his chest. Pinning his arms down with her knees.

Jason quite enjoyed the view as her chest heaved for breath. She smirked down to him. Garnet knew he was checking her out from down there. "- and Kid Flash are all part of the Teen Titans." He told and Garnet's smirk faded into a mischievous smile.

"Thank you for that lesson Todd. I think you deserve a reward." Jason nodded in total agreement, a grin on his face. He hoped his idea of a reward was the same as her's. Meanwhile Dick had left as soon Garnet had said 'thank you' and Bruce shook his head, tuning them out.

Garnet's lips crashed to Jason's as she released his arms. Instantly his newly freed hands, come up and one buries itself in Garnet's fiery hair and the other snaked its way under her leather top and was gripping her waist. Kneading it in hand, getting a sigh from the girl on top of him.

Jason smirked into the kiss as he used the sigh to deepen it. Their tongues dancing together as Jason flipped them over and Garnet ripped her gloves off, tossing them off somewhere, and buried her hands in his hair. Desperately trying to get him closer. Nails scraping across his scalp as his hand moved up and down her side. Causing her top to ride up to her stomach.

Garnet flipped them over again as they parted and Jason groaned as Garnet began kissing down his neck, sucking on some skin stretched over his collar. Jason moved the hand in her hair to her waist, Garnet moaning a little as his hands left trails of warmth behind them, as they roamed her sides and back.

Garnet switched to the other side and left open mouthed kisses along his neck, feeling his racing pulse against her slightly bruised lips. She smirked a little when she nipped at his pulse with her canines. Jason let out a gasp that faded into a sigh as she did it again a little lower. His grip on her hips tightened as she did it again.

Looks like he has a weakness for biting.

Garnet will totally use this in her advantage.


	16. Warning

**_13 years old - 2 days_** _**later**_

Ambrosia walked with a purpose and a head held high as she strutted over to where Jason was talking and laughing with a group of boys in their gym class. Garnet no where is sight.

One guy happened to glance over and with wide eyes began to move out of her way. Ambrosia smirked, she had gone all out this round, with tiny, spandex shorts and a small, very open, racerback. There was no way for him to resist her like this.

"Hello Jason." She greeted sweetly as the boys parted like the red sea for her. Jason spared her a one over, before looking at her with bored disappointment. Ambrosia nearly gaped at his utter lack of interest. But she composed herself and plowed on ahead.

"There's going to be a Wayne charity gala tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would be my date?" She asked, her lashes fluttering and a seductive smile on her face as she played with the ends of her hair.

But they fell right off as a pair of smooth, soft arms wrapped around her waist from behind. A huff of warm air against the back of her neck, sent a shiver through her.

"I would love to be your date to the gala sweetness. Except you're a little late for that. Someone else already asked." Garnet smirked as she brought Ambrosia close. "Didn't I warn not to get into our business?" Garnet half hissed softly into her ear, earning another shiver.

"But I didn't- I wasn't-" Ambrosia stuttered out, partially. Garnet's smirk widened at the tone of Ambrosia's whispered voice. It's as if she couldn't decide whether or not to be terrified or aroused. Garnet hoped for both.

"Oh but you did. So this is your second warning, stay away from the flame little butterfly. And do you want to know what will happen if I have to give you a third warning?" She quietly questioned. Ambrosia shook her head stiffly. No she does not. "Very good. Now fly away little butterfly, or else you'll be burnt alive."

Garnet stepped away, and around over to a wide eyed Jason as Ambrosia rushed off, out of the gym to the girls' locker room. Meanwhile, all of the other guys, that were talking to Jason, were passed out on the floor with tents in their pants.

"No I won't allow you to be there, when I punish her." Garnet answered as she took Jason by the hand and lead him out of the gym. Jason scowled, and looked away. He wasn't disappointed at all. Not one bit.

Garnet stopped them under the big covered bleachers and let go of his hand, only to take hold of his shirt, bringing him down to her level, that smile with a hint of a smirk on her pink lips. "Though I'll give you a reward seeing as you didn't give into her little show." She stated and Jason grinned, placing his hands on her well toned ass.

"Oh will you now?" He teased, brushing his lips against her lips, nipping at the bottom one. Garnet half smirked. She tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Yes, unless you don't want it?" Garnet was going to pull away only to be met with a deep growl and Jason crashing his lips to hers. Garnet smirked into the kiss, who said she doesn't like giving out rewards.

She took great pleasure in them. Especially when it involves her body pressed to the muscular one Jason has. With his demanding lips on her.

Oh yes she takes great pleasure in rewarding Jason.


	17. Drinking

_**13 years old - 3 days later:**_

Garnet looked around the ballroom, a black lace floor length gown hugging her in all the right places, with her mother standing next to her. Dressed in a sparkly silver gown, nails painted dark crimson - matching her lips - delicate crystal thin champagne glass in her hand. A quarter full and being spun around lazily.

The redhead bites down a sigh and brings a hand up to her neck to fiddle with Jason's gift to her. Gold-painted nails fingering the amber in the amulet.

The boys have yet to show up.

And Garnet - though would never admit it to anyone - was starting to feel unease.

 _Nature of the jobs they have._

She tells herself as she parts from her mother's side and begin circling the crowd of people, walking along the walls. At one point snags a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. And as she finishes her second glass and nearly the first circle, the grand entry opens. Revealing the Waynes in their finest, Dick leading the way and apologizing for their lateness.

Throwing in a charming smile and a little welcoming speech, Dick charms his and his family's way out of being under scrutiny from Gotham's most elite.

Garnet shakes her head at them. If he wanted, Dick could talk (manipulate) just about anyone to do his bidding. Garnet places her empty glass on some side table and walks over to where Jason had slipped off to.

The vigilante hid half behind a tall white marble column, a glass of champagne in hand. His eyes were already on her as she approached him discretely.

"Good evening Mr. Todd." Garnet greets as she stops a couple feet away from him, leaning against the wall. A smile on her painted lips. Jason mirrored her smile and took a sip from the glass.

"Good evening yourself, Ms. Hagen." He tipped his head to her, his eyes glancing down to the chocker around her neck. "I appreciate your taste in jewelry." He comments and Garnet's smiles widen.

"Thank you, I received this as a gift from a close _friend_ of mine." She tells, a finger outlining the jewel that mirrors her eyes. Jason cocks an eyebrow.

"A friend you say? What is he like?" He inquires, a playful smile playing out on his upturned lips.

"He is... loyal." Garnet starts, a glimmer in her eyes that Jason couldn't pinpoint. "Reckless," Jason chuckles, fully knowing that is basically his middle name, "- and mischievous, mostly cheeky though. He is intelligent and quick-witted - it's very attractive, I must confess." Jason smirked suggestively, wagging his brows and shifting closer to Garnet as she laughed.

"Oh is he now? What else is he?" Jason pushes, and Garnet bites down on her bottom lip, then swiping over them with a quick tongue.

Jason's attention was drawn to the small movement as Garnet waves over a near by waiter. Easily relieving her of two full glasses and replacing them with an empty one. Garnet hands over one of glasses to Jason and took a sip of her's.

"Many things Mr. Todd, But if you want to learn more, you're going to have to earn it." She challenged and Jason smirked deviously at her.

"Of course. That only seems fair Ms. Hagen." Jason drains the clear liquid in one go, placing it down on a near by table and offers his hand out to Garnet. That smirk seated into place.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to start now. Let's begin with a dance." Jason says and Garnet also drains her glass, placing it next to Jason's.

"You're a man after my own heart." Garnet comments as she slips her hand in her, eyes twinkling.

"I do try."


	18. Breaking

_**15 years old - 2.5 years later**_

Batman flew up the snowy hill on his bike at top speed. The second he reached the top he jumped off the bike, launching himself forward, kicking the metal door in.

On the floor Jason beaten within an inch of his life, still in costume, tied up and seconds left on the timer.

Jason managed to look up as Batman swooped down, scooping up his broken Robin and fleeing the abandoned warehouse filled with explosives.

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

The bombs go off and Batman with Robin clutched to his wide chest, ducks behind a mound of snow. Using his body to shield his son's broken body. Bits and pieces of metal and wood ricocheted off his back as he looks down to Jason.

His breathing was labored and shallow. Blood and sweat coated and caked his body, his gloves and boots missing. Rope wrapped tightly around his red and raw wrists. Bruce releases Jason's wrists from the rope as his eyes crack open and lazily meet Bruce's.

"Dad?" He croaked out and Bruce shushed him as he stood up, cradling his second son gently against his armored chest.

"Don't worry Jay, I got you." His voice was a soft growl, the closet to Bruce's voice he would get while in the cowl. Jason cracked a little smile.

"Thanks Dad." He mumbles as his eyes roll back, his body going limp. Instantly Bruce's knots up and sinks.

" _We're coming to get you. Be there in 3 minutes._ " Dick's worried voice came through the comms and Bruce swallows down his fear, and moves to be more hidden, yet being in an area where he could watch the night sky. Which was lit up by the burning warehouse.

And not 3 minutes later a rope and foot platform appear 20 feet in front of him. Batman gets on to the platform against his son in his arms so he could grasp the line, then he gets pulled up into the Batwing as it rushes back to the Batcave where Dr. Thompkins awaits.

Garnet rushed forwards, not suited, and gently grasped Jason's bloody and bruised face. A couple tears slipped down her face.

"Jason." She whispers and guides Bruce to a cot ready for Jason and shoos him away as she started to peel back the layers of Jason's brand new robin costume. Trying to clean his wounds and stop the bleeding to the best of her abilities.

All the while silent tears followed one after another down her cheeks. Muttering curses and threats to Jason as he lay there, completely unaware of what is happening in reality.

* * *

 ** _Several weeks later_**

"You can't just replace him with some little nerdy little bag!" Garnet yells at Bruce, a small barely 12 year old Timothy Drake, standing behind him. Selina and Dick were there too and they were all in Bruce's office. Jason at a private expensive room in the Gotham Hospital ICU.

"I'm not replacing Jason, Garnet. Tim needs a home, and I was friends with his late parents." Bruce explains to the upset redhead. Garnet frowns deeply, glaring daggers to the tiny preteen genius. Who had figured out all of their secret ids.

"Yea, that's what you think now. But what were you thinking when you took in Dick? or Jason? Because you bring them into this as Robin and looks what happens to them." Garnet points out, though she's noticed that she isn't making to much sense anymore.

So she bites down on the corner of her lip, and turn away.

She was done here.

So she turns her back to the Waynes and stalks out of the office, leaving the manor and ignoring everyone and anyone who tried to make contact her.

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

Jason's eyes crack open and the first thing he notices is how dry his throat is and how he could not move.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was being choked by a tube feeding air to his lungs. Rapid beeping set off a little alarm and a couple moments later a nurse and doctor rushed into the hospital bed.

They were saying a bunch of gibberish to each other that Jason couldn't really make out. Something about numbers and his family. And finally they removed to long ass tube.

"My dad." Jason managed to rasp out. "Where is..." The female nurse quieted him with a glass of water, propping him up and helping him take small sips.

"Don't worry sweetie, he's just on his way back up." She answered in a soothing voice as she took away the half empty glass and got him comfortable.

"What...?" Jason started, but then his dad and Dick burst through the door.

"Jason!" They both rush forward to his side the moment their eyes landed on his conscious form. Waving away the doctor and nurse, Dick becomes the protective older brother he is known to have moment of being. Vomiting questions to Jason, who now wishes that Dick couldn't speak. Practically talking his ear off.

"Dick!" Dick quiets down, hearing his brother's hoarse voice for the first time in 2 months.

"Sorry lil'wing, I just really missed you. You've been in a coma for the past 2 months." Dick explains and Jason's eyes widen, then glancing down at his cast-covered body.

"So umm, how are you doing?" Bruce finally speaks, having gotten over the amount of relief that had him sky high for a minute there.

Jason looks over to his old man. "I'm stuck in one position, and doubt I'll be able to use the shitter on my own for a while." Jason threw in a joking smile as the two men chuckle, defusing the tension in the air.

Yet as the laughter died down, it became serious again. "Listen Jason, there is something you need to be informed of." Bruce said, his face serious, yet a caring and worried gleam glittered in his ice blue eyes.

"Lay it on me Old Man." Jason tried and failed at shrugging nonchalantly.

"While you were out, a couple of old friends, had died, and apparently left behind a son no one ever knew of. I have taken him in to the Wayne family." He tells bluntly, though tried to softened the blow. And Jason had serious mixed emotions to this new development. Most were negative emotions.

"He's waiting outside, do you want to meet him?" Dick asked after a moment of silence. Jason nodded the could. Might as well get the meeting with the rugrat over with as soon as possible.

And it seems Jason hit it right on head. The kid had to be 8 maybe 9 years old. With thin limbs, shaggy black hair and bright steel blue eyes.

"How old are you kid?" Silence. Jason felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Hey kid, I asked-"

"He's 12 Jay. Also you won't get any answers from him. For now he's mute." Dick explained and Jason glared, Tim hid behind Bruce. Causing Bruce to give a stern look to Jason.

"Don't be like that Jason. Whether you like it or not Tim is now your brother." Bruce finalized this conversation as Jason glared up at the wall.

"I don't like it, but what I would like is to know where Garnet is." Jason looked between his older brother and father, but neither one would look him in the eye. His chest tightened in worry. "Where is she?" He asked again, almost yelling.

Finally Dick answered him.

"We don't know. She's been gone the past 84 hours. We can't pick up anything on her, it's as if she dropped off the face of the earth." Dick explains quietly, Jason staring owlishly at him the whole time.

"...no." He finally said, blinking back tears, looking to Bruce. "Dad that can't be true. You're just pulling my leg right?" Jason was desperate that his head injuries just made him hallucinate Dick telling him that Garnet just vanished into thin air.

But as Bruce made eye contact with him, his eyes holding the truth and an apology, Jason had his answers. "I'm sorry son, but what you're says is true."

Jason knew when the tears started rolling down his face, but he couldn't remember when they stopped. Or if he passed out, crying.


	19. Torturing

**_15 years old - 4 hours later - somewhere in the Middle East_**

Garnet wakes up slowly, herr head throbbing with pain and her vision filled with black spots.

She blinks warily, trying to focus her vision, unsure of where she is.

Looking around all she sees is shadows and metal. And for a moment she believed she was back on the streets of Crime Alley. But where she is way worse.

Vision clearing more, Garnet realizes that she was in a _cage_. And it takes a moment for the panic to set in as she hears a dripping sound from above her. She looks up and sees an IV drip hooked up to her left forearm. There were actually two that lead into each other, then into her. One was a dark crimson and the other a misty silver.

Panic then sets in as she sees that she's only in her sports bra and boyshorts undies and wrists chained together.

In the distance there are footsteps and a moment later there was light everywhere. Garnet's eyes squeeze shut against the harsh light and curls into herself. The cool air biting into her bare skin.

"Ah, she is awake." A man with a slight Russian accent commented. Garnet's cage was rattled when someone kicked it. Causing a loud ringing of metal. Garnet blinked several times, eyes adjusting to the new light level and saw two men.

"Rise and shine, little girl." The larger man with a bald head and bulky muscles grunted.

"I'm 15." Garnet hissed at him, glaring daggers, despite the pounding in her head.

"You have kept the spirit." The Russian man pointed out. He was several inches shorter and skinnier then the baldie, with a white pristine lab coat and suit underneath. He was the scientist and probably her tormenter, while the other was on babysitting duty.

"Yea and you have a snowball's chance in hell of breaking it." Garnet spat, and a dark gleam entered his cold stone grey eyes.

He reached forward and gripped her jaw tightly, despite her trying to get away from him. "We'll see about Miss Hagen." He smiles roguishly at her, sending a shiver down her spine. His smile widens and he releases her, retracting his hand from her cage and checks the IV bags.

There was barely anything left in them.

Lab Coat turns to Baldie. "Bring her to room 36C." He instructs and leaves as Baldie turns to Garnet. She sneers at him as she presses back against the bars.

* * *

A scream rips itself from Garnet's throat as electricity shoots through her body. Rippling through her muscles, burning her bones and sizzling and bubbling her blood. Some of it leaking out of her nose.

The electricity stops. And Garnet pants heavily trying to regain her breath. Her amber eyes fluttering closed.

"You should be proud Miss Hagen, you just withstood 2,000 volts of electricity. The first to make it out conscious." Dr. Novak praised and Garnet gathered her energy to glare at him.

"Oh lucky me." She blandly states, rolling her head back. Her body was strapped down to a cold metal tale with metal bindings. Dr. Novak hums in approval and nods to himself. They've been at this for the past couple hours.

"Since you're doing so well, I'm going to give you a little 10 minute break." He chirps, but then stick an IV needle into her forearm. "Oh but can't forget about your medicine. Enjoy your rest. Come Mr. Ashen." He leaves with the baldie and the two liquids begin to drip directly in her system.

The head pounding comes back, she felt numb, then the prickling started. Like all of her had fallen asleep and was now waking up. The pain increased double with each second. But by the time the two came back it had settled down into a more manageable tingling.

Novak grinned down to her. "Are you ready?" Garnet glared at him fiercely, hissing and baring her teeth at him. "I will take that as a yes. Let's start with 2,200 volts, since you're up to it." He was smiling darkly and pulled a lever.

Pain ripped through Garnet as a scream made its way out of her throat.


	20. Changing

_**16 years old - 7.5 months later**_

Jason stared out into the cave. He had been released from the hospital about 3 and a half months ago. And handed over the mantle of Robin to the half pint just a little over 5 months ago.

The second son wasn't allowed to go back on patrol until he had his basic 6 month training completed. And unfortunately _everyone_ agreed. So he couldn't find any leverage to make it shorter. Because he needed to be out there.

Looking for Garnet.

Jason's fists tighten and he turns to the punching bag and starts to take out his frustration on that. Beating it until his knuckles were bloody and his was covered with sweat, panting for breath.

The 16 year old, takes a step forward and stills the swinging bag, resting his forehead against it, holding back tears he has shed too many times.

Garnet has been gone almost _8 months_. But it's felt like 8 years, with not being able to go out and search for her. Jason has been feeling useless. And angry. Especially because the others aren't searching that hard anymore for her. Sure they're keeping an eye and an ear open for any signs of her alive or -. But they aren't actively looking!

And it's pissing Jason off to no end.

* * *

Garnet bites down hard on her lip, drawing blood, as they sent somewhere around 100,000 volts through her. The sweaty redhead yanks at her restraints as she tries to keep her body still, the metal biting into her already raw skin. Finally a scream worms its way up and out her throat.

"I HOPE YOU STICK A FUCKING CATUS UP YOUR GODDAMN DUSTY ASS AND GO TO HELL!" She curses them as some blood dribbles down her upper lip and chin. Novak just chuckles, shutting off the electricity. They've been at this for the past 3 hours straight already.

"I'm glad that you're sense of humor hasn't left yet after all this time together." He smiles at her calming down her fiery hair. She smirks at him as she tries to pull away from his cool touch.

"Yea well, I glad that it hasn't been fried yet. By the way, are you going to answer my damn question already?" She glares at him, and he continues to smile at her, stroking her hair.

"I guess not." He retorts and huffs.

"Figures." She mutters and he finally removes his hand and goes over to the IV bags, adding another of each type of liquid. Though there are already 4 of each. Making this the 9th and 10th bag. Garnet watches him closely as he adds them and the liquids start dripping into the tube, flowing down into Garnet.

A few moments later the pounding started up in her head and Garnet curses them, her eyes closing against the harsh light. The numbness bean to take over and Garnet revels in it while it lasts.

But then, it ends too soon and the prickling starts with her toes and fingers, then moves its way inwards. The pain quickly following. Yet being exposed to it as often as she is, Garnet only groans loudly as the pain increases, increases, increases, then starts to ebb away slowly. Garnet sighing as rolls her neck back and forth.

"How are you feeling Miss Hagen?" Novak asks as he turns a couple knobs and types something on a keyboard. Garnet lets out a tired and humorless laugh.

"Like a pie made of rainbows, glitter and unicorn shit." Garnet states in a southern accent, a half-assed smirk on her face, as she looks at him, watching baldie in the corner of her eye.

"That's wonderful, now let's bring you up to 150,000 volts." Garnet didn't get a chance to retort as the electricity started flowing into her body.

Garnet felt a pressure mounting in her body the longer the electricity flowed through her. It didn't last long until the pressure exploded and Garnet waited for the pain that was sure to come.

But it never happened.

The redhead cracks opens an eye and sees that her bindings were gone, and the area near it, scorched. Garnet's eyes widen and she sits up, ripping out the IV and bolted out of there.

But she wasn't so lucky. Before she could take a step out the door, there was a sharp pain in her neck and everything became really slow and loopy and then everything went dark.

* * *

 ** _3 months later_**

Jason stares at the criminal, the barrel of his gun pressed against his temple.

"Do you know anything of a redheaded girl being shipped off the continent?" Jason demanded, the international human trafficker criminal, grins wide, mouth and face all bloody.

"We get a lot of redheads. Wouldn't believe how popular they are in the Middle East and Russian. Like gold. And will pay gold for them to. Better if virgin - just like everywhere." Jason growled, and broke the criminal's right collar bone, causing him to yell in pain.

"Listen up you sweaty ball sack - she was 15 and taken about a year ago. Where is she?" Jason hissed. And the criminal laughed in his face, spitting blood on his helmet.

"Maybe I do remember something like that, but what do I get out of telling you?" He hinted, thinking that he has gotten some leverage. But it just the wrong move.

Jason cocks the gun, moving it away from his actual head to his lower head. "You get you're life and maybe, if you tell me soon, you might be able to keep both of your balls." Jason offered, reaching out his free hand and wrapping it around the criminal's throat.

"Also, she has amber eyes. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. She?" Jason bit off each word. As if talking to a child. The criminal began to sweat heavily.

"I think I know where she is. We were hired to bring in her for some dude from Russia. But I remember her being sent to the middle east. That's all I know, I swear!" He adds quickly as Jason pushes his gun against his crown jewels.

Jason narrows his eyes at the dude. "If I find that you were lying to me. I will find you and I will kill you." Jason threatens and knocks the criminal out. Then calls the police to drop them an anonymous tip, about a wanted human trafficker.

As he began the trek back to his bike, Jason's mind with moving a million miles an hour, coming up with ways of weeding this guy out and finding Garnet.

He would find her, even of she's half way around the world. She could be in another galaxy, and he would still come running if he found that needed help.


	21. Escaping

**_16 years old - 1 month later_**

Garnet panted heavily, electricity humming all around her, smoking rubble surrounding her. She straightens and looks up to the metal ceiling. Wondering how long it would take to bust through it.

"Very good Miss Hagen, that was your fastest time yet." Novak praised, clapping as he walked closer. But stops when a string of electricity flares up a foot in front of him.

"Watch your step there Doc. Wouldn't want to join the scenery, now would you?" Garnet smiled darkly at him and he nodded, staying in his spot, several yards away from her, staying among the rubble.

Garnet scoffed at him and looked up at the unscathed ceiling. How long would it take? An hour? Two? Garnet smirked to herself. 30 minutes. The redhead whipped out her hand and shot a bolt of electricity out to Novak. It hit him square in the chest. She then turned and shot Baldie.

Garnet took a deep breath in and concentrated on the electricity flowing and humming around her. It began to leak out of the walls, sockets and machine. Like liquid almost. And with a push the electricity from the two men started to join the rest as it crept towards her, lights flickering heavily.

Garnet held out her hands and took another deep breath. _In. Out_.

The electricity began to ark and flare, reaching out to Garnet, being pulled to her. _In_. _Out_.

The first spark made contact with her calf, her to tense, then relax. _In. Out._

The next her other knee. It buckled slightly, but held. _In. Out._

The third, tickled its way up her thigh, causing it quiver a little. _In. Out._

Fourth one shot through her finger tip and up her forearm. _In. Out._

Fifth spark, snaked its way through her wrist and up to her shoulder. Making it jerk a little. _In. Out._

The sparks started to come quicker, hitting different parts of her arms and legs, working up them to her torso and head. Her skin crackling with electricity. The lights already out, but the electricity in form crating enough lighting to see well.

Garnet closed her eyes and lifted one hand up pointed to the ceiling, electricity sparking all along her skin. Just waiting to be used.

 _In._

The electricity began to pour into Garnet, until there wasn't anything left to give.

 _Out._

Garnet's eyes open and the electricity bursts from her hand, punching right through the metal, and the 20 feet of stone and dirt.

And then as the blast powers down, Garnet saw her first glimpse of sunlight in a year. She starts crying as footsteps start roaring in the background.

Garnet jumps up and starts to climb her way out of her prison, tears not stopping as her bare feet settle down on the cool, soft grass instead of cold, hard metal.

Garnet crumples down to her knees, tears that had been pent up for so, _so_ long, _finally_ come out and it feels so good.

"Clark! I know you can hear me! Please take me back home!" Garnet chokes out and a couple moments later there are sonic booms in the distance and not a second later, Superman lands down gently in front of her crying self.

"Take me back please. I want my mom, I want Jason." She pleads holding her arms out like a child wanting their parent to pick them up and hold them close. Clark smiles at her and picks her up, holding her close and wrapping his cape around her barely clothed and scarred body.

"Of course." He whispers and Garnet cries harder, hiding her face in his warm chest. It was so warm, compared to how cold everything was down there in the prison. And it feels amazing to have another's person's touch and not feel scared, disgusted.

It was maybe a half hour later - since Clark was going slower to not hurt Garnet - that Clark touched down in the Bat Cave. Everyone gathered around, holding their breath.

Clark removed his cape, revealing a half-awake Garnet. Her eyes swept over the small group and smile, more tear slipping down her face.

"H-" Garnet didn't even get to get one word out as Selina and Jason were now smothering her. A wet laugh left her as they held her close, kicking Clark out, questions leaving their mouths rapid fire.

"I'm home." She choked out pulling them closer, happiness swelling in her chest. Jason kissed her temple, pulling her closer.

"Damn straight you are." He retorted and buried his face in her shoulder, tears running down his face. Garnet ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke to her also crying mother.

And Jason melted, finally feeling happy again.


	22. Loving

**_16 years old - 4 hours later_**

Garnet bolted up, sweat covering her body, surrounded by the darkness. She used her hand to feel around and ground her to something, when she felt something grab onto her hand.

Adrenaline shoots through her and she yanks her hand out of their grip and wrapping it around their throat. Sparks starting to light up her skin.

"Garnet, it's me, Jason." Garnet freezes and Jason turns on a near by lamp. Revealing that it was in fact Jason. Except he looked older, features becoming more chiseled and muscles starting to pack on.

Garnet releases him and apologizes softly, not being able to look at him, the sparks disappearing. Jason sits up, eyes worried, not afraid and Garnet felt her chest tighten. Jason brushes his knuckles against her arm, and Garnet leans into the touch.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." She trailed off and brings her knees to her chest, hugging them close. Jason shakes his head in understanding.

"No, I understand, I wake up from nightmares all the time. And still flinch when I see a crowbar." Jason confided in her softly, getting her to meet his eyes. Garnet nods and leans into him. Taking in his warmth.

She sighs and loosens up, Jason wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close and settling them down into his bed. Pulling the blankets around them.

"Jason?" Garnet calls out, whispering, after a while of silence.

"Yea?" He whispers back, arms shifting around her, their legs locked together.

"I think... I umm... you know..." She trails off, looking up at him. Him easily meeting her eyes, and getting what she means. After everything, now was the right moment.

"Yea, me too." He cradles her cheek with a newly freed hand and presses his chapped lips against her cracked ones.

There were a hundred emotions that they tried conveyed with that one slow, long overdue kiss. Their lips moving slowly, readjusting to the changes and rediscovering each other after this past year apart.

Garnet shifted, pressing firmly against Jason as she eases herself up and onto his hips. One of her hands tangling with his hair, while the other began to trail down his neck and chest, inching closer to his pants. It took a moment for Jason to realize what was going on, while Garnet breaks the kiss and starts trailing kisses and small bites down his neck.

And his brain short circuited as she bit down on his pulse point, sucking a dark purple hickey. Jason's hand slid under her borrowed shirt, coming up to palm her naked breast, while the other hooked under her knee and flipped them over.

Garnet let out a breathy mewl as she releases his neck, and Jason took his revenge as his started to pepper hot, out mouthed kisses along both sides her neck and what was exposed of her collarbone and shoulders. Leaving little bright red marks and Garnet breathless.

The redhead slides her hands down his back and sides and yanks at the ends of his shirt. Jason got the idea, momentarily breaking away to strip of his shirt and help Garnet strip of her, their lips crashing the moment it left their hands. Garnet's legs wrapping tightly around Jason's waist, pulling their arousals, hot, against each other's.

Both stopped from a moment to groan, their chest flushed together, hands in each others hair, lips brushing - and Jason manages to opens his eyes and finds the most beautiful thing ever.

Garnet's eyes were half open, lazy and hot. Amber eyes, a dark molten gold. A pretty blush on her cheeks and making her lips a bright red. Fiery hair creating a flaming halo in the low light, around her. How did Jason get so damn lucky?

Jason buries his face in her shoulder, holding back tears as he wraps his arms around her tightly. Listening close to her beating heart and steadying heartbeat.

Her hands thread through his tousled hair and down to his jaw, making him look up at her. "Are you okay?" She asks softly, lust fading away, being replaced with concern. Jason moves up and kisses her deeply, a few tears slipping down his face.

"I'm just relieved that you're back in my arms." He answers after they brake for air. The smile Garnet gave him, took his breath away and caused in to swoop in for another kiss, this time the kiss turned passionate and desire and need leaked into it.

"You sure, you want this Hagen?" Jason questioned, suddenly serious as he broke the kiss, "Cause, we can stop right now and I would understand. Though if we go any further, I don't think I'll be able to stop." Truth was, Jason was having a hard time controlling himself right now, being so worked up and Garnet pressed so tightly against him.

Garnet smiled though, looking like the angel she wasn't. "I want you Todd. I wouldn't lead you on like that, at least not right now." She smirked a little and Jason huffed a laugh. Garnet brought him closer and bit down on the lobe of his ear. He groaned, his body tense as she pulled it gently.

"Don't stop yourself. I can take it all, and give it right back." Jason fucking _growled_ , deep in his chest, vibrating through both of their bodies and Garnet made a mental note to herself that to try everything she could think of to get _that_ kind of response out of him again.

* * *

In the morning, since both Jason and Garnet were late to breakfast, Bruce sent Dick up to go get them.

The eldest of the three sons opened the door to his oldest, little brother's room, he revealed, Garnet and Jason, asleep, naked, half covered in messy sheets. Hair a mess, with hickeys and bites littering their skin. More hickeys on Garnet, and more bites and Jason.

Also the hint of scratches on Jason's shoulder, as he was partially on his side, half curled around Garnet, who was using his bicep as a pillow, around thrown protectively around her waist. And Dick could make out forming bruises - made by finger prints - on her waist, hips and shoulders.

And Dick hopes that Garnet can walk when she wakes up, as he quietly closes the door, chuckling softly to himself.

He'll get the scoop from Jason later on, for now, he'll let them be. But not for long. He's got to live up to his name, after all.


	23. Dreaming

_**16 years old - 5 hours later**_

Garnet woke up, to a full badder and being huddle by a way too warm Jason, somehow getting her back pressed against his chest during the night. Now she loved Jason, she really did, but she was about 10 seconds from peeing in the bed.

So she jabbed him in the ribs and he woke with a groan, and a gruff voice, that turned on the redhead, but she was going to need to empty her badder, a shower and some food, before going another round or two with him.

"Why so mean?" He mumbled out, burying his face in her wild bed head. And yes, it is as cute as Garnet thought it would be. But there was no time!

"Let me go, or I piss on you, me and the bed."

"Be back quick." He ordered roughly, releasing her, as she giggled and sped off to the private bathroom Jason has in his room. Ignoring the ache in her hips and overall body as she relieved herself, the bathroom door open partial do to her haste.

Garnet sighed as she focused on the intense satisfied feeling drumming through her and made her mellow as she finishes up in the bathroom and looks at the damage on her body. But she didn't see it as that, she saw it as the hard won freedom she had just obtained.

Garnet smiled to herself and left the bathroom, hopping back into the cozy bed, with a very warm body in it. Jason cracks open an eye and smiles lazily. His arm reaching out, knuckles brushing against her cheek bones, then drawing her close against him, by the waist.

"Good morning, handsome." Garnet whispers, pressing a kiss to his smiles lips. Kissing her back, Jason draws meaningless doodles on her back and side.

"Mornin' beautiful." Eyes half open, he mumbles out and Garnet smiles, trusting and soft and adoring. The redhead, reaches out to cup his cheek, but find that her hand went right through him. Like a hollow gram.

And then, he dissolves, along with the scenery and Garnet's smile falls, her chest tightening in disbelief.

 _No_.

 _This can't be happening._

 _ **No**_.

Garnet screws her eyes tight, then slowly opens them, afraid of what she knew what was going to be there.

She was right, as her surrounding came into focus, Garnet felt something in her shatter.

She was in her cage, back with Novak and Ashen. Both standing in front of her now, grinning widely. Garnet stared at them, owlishly, on the brink of a mental break down, shaking her head against the reality of it.

"...no... No...NO!" She screamed at them, the floodgates opening. Tears pouring down her face as she curls into herself.

"You gave us all quite the scare, when you nearly escaped, back there. Luckily we sedated you just in time. And in an added bonus, I added a little extra kick to it, as punishment." Novak crackled and Garnet felt her rage boil to a new height, she never knew she could reach.

"I will get out of here. And when I do, I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill us?" Novak mocked, interrupting her. Garnet looked up to him slowly, a manic grin on her face, that continued to cry.

"I'll get there one day, but before then I'm going to do what you've done to me. And more, even slower. Make the pain last as long as possible. And just as you're about to break, I'll back off. But then I'll come back ten times worse. And then you finally break and beg for death, I'll leave you be. Let you stew in you're own insanity and broken mind. Finally, then, I'll kill you. Nice and slow, watching as the life drains out of your eyes." She told them, her eyes flashing with lightning, and both men felt fear turn their blood to ice.

But Novak laughed it off and sedated her again as he masked his fear and nervousness with work and trying something else to get this formula to truly kick in. He knows that with her, that it can reach it's true potential, but he isn't quite sure what can trigger it yet.


	24. Missing

**_16 years old - 72 hours later_**

Jason dragged himself out of bed, finding it even harder to do then yesterday, a heavy heart in weighing down his feet. Though, the cut on his side from last night have something to do about it.

The soon to be 17 year old, heaved himself out of bed and into the shower, glad that Dick decided to sleep in his own damn bed for once. Since Garnet... went missing... and he got out of the hospital, his older brother has stepped up and kinda went overboard with the whole 'concerned older brother' thing.

Jason huffed an unamused laugh as he dried himself, carefully with a towel, and changed his bandages, changing into his school uniform. Black slacks, white button up - sleeves rolled up to his elbow - and tie lazily done around his neck. Hair artfully messy and teal eyes, tired, but alert.

Tossing his black back pack over his shoulder and down the stairs to the kitchen where Tim was barely awake, holding onto his coffee mug like it was a lifeline.

Staring off into space as if he were in a trance, occasionally taking a slow, deep, mouthful of coffee. Only snapping out of it when there was no more coffee. Tim made some kind of whine like whimper in the back of his throat as he searched for more coffee.

Jason snorted, continuing to inhale Alfred's glorious blueberry and peanut butter pancakes.

* * *

School was boring and PE was a thorn in his side, and for some reason, Jason couldn't shake off the sadness and loneliness today.

Then he realized, it was _today_.

Today, one year ago, was the day Garnet dropped off the face of the Earth. Damn him, if that wasn't a tough pill to swallow.

Jason bit back tears and got himself ready for an early patrol. God only knows, how much he's going to need it.

* * *

Dick watched as his little brother trudged his way through another day, though today was not just another day.

And the eldest could see it's toll on the younger. Dick wanted to do something for Jason, but he wasn't sure what to do. They couldn't go to a bar, neither were 21. Though Dick was about to turn 21 in a couple months. But he wasn't about to promote underage drinking.

Dick thought, and thought, but he was at a loss. Because he missed Garnet too, and was struggling with the day as well. So he did the best he could think of - go on patrol with Jason. There was no words between them, nothing. No jokes, no witty remarks, no questions, no screaming.

Just silence, as they swung through the tall, old and new buildings. Beating up villains, and muggers, and robbers, long into the night.

Chasing away the pain with violence.

Pushing down the worry with anger.

And hoping beyond all things imaginable, that Garnet was alive. And would be found soon.


	25. Awakening

_**17 years old - 3.5 months later**_

"Finally!" Novak exclaims, as he rapidly clicks at his key board. "This is what was missing." He mutters nonsense under his breath, excited over something. Garnet couldn't find the energy to give a crap about what whatever he was so damn excited about.

It was kind of ironic, though. Since she just had a little under 500,000 volts of electricity run through her body for the past 2, almost 3 hours. If the clock is right.

Garnet rolled her eyes and pulled at the restraints half-assed. A little bit of blood dribbles down from her wrist and forearm - since they added another restraint to each limb and around her waist. It was highly uncomfortable. And made garnet think that Novak had some kind of bondage kink.

Novak stood up, suddenly and stalked over to his table of goodies, Ashen standing off to the side, and Garnet stares, dead eyed, at him. It makes him uncomfortable, and amuses Garnet. It was her only source nowadays.

Novak mutters more nonsense to himself and rushes over to a cabinet somewhere out of Garnet's eye sight, and returns quickly, hunched over the table. There was the sound of a liquid falling into another liquid and there was stream hissing. Novak laughing as he puts the liquid into large needle.

He finally turns to Garnet, her amber eyes watching his movements closely. A wicked and slightly mad smile spreads across his face. Garnet felt her stomach tighten, her heart beat speeding up. But she kept her breathing even and face skillfully blank, jaw and hands clenched.

"Well, Miss Hagen, if this goes correctly, then this will be one of the last times we see each other." Novak stated, and before Garnet could even think, the needle was being pushed into her neck and the metallic being injected right into her bloodstream.

Nothing happened at first, but then pain flared up through her entire body so quickly that it ripped a scream from Garnet's already raw throat. It felt like every nerve was being directly hit with lightning.

With her eyes so tightly closed, Garnet couldn't see the electricity that began to move from the machine into her. Novak having to be dragged away from his 'masterpiece' by Ashen.

Flashes of electricity hitting random points, exploding metal shelves, destroying cabinets and computers. Damaging the walls and floors and ceiling. Scorching the metal and breaking through her bonds as her body seizes, taking in the electricity. All of it. Even as it spirals out of control.

Garnet's eyes jerk open and lightning rains down from the sky and strikes the Earth. Over and over until it reaches Garnet, blasting her.

But this time, it doesn't hurt.

It actually feels good, filling her to the brim with energy. With life.

Garnet rises from the table, her clothes dust, but she didn't care. She looked around, feeling the pulse of electricity all around her. But there was this different kind, more erratic... organic.

 _Human_.

Her feet barely touch the ground, before she's sprinting towards them, letting the sound of their electrical pulse be her guide.

Garnet caught up to her captors, easily, cutting off their escape, by welding the doors closed, and smiled at them as they turned to her.

"It's my turn."

* * *

 _ **2.5 months later**_

Garnet stumbled into streets of a small middle east town. From what she gathers, Garnet believes she's in Turkey. She's a little rusty with country flags. Once she gets back to Gotham, she'll study more world and country facts.

She was in some crappy clothing she managed to find, that fit her somewhat and was getting a lot of sideways looks. garnet would look at herself sideways to.

Fiery hair cut down to the scalp, skin too pale, body too thin. Dark circles under her probably dead looking amber eyes, electrical scars littering her bare skin, lack of shoes on her feet, nails bitten down the nub. Thick, pale pink scars around her wrists and ankles.

Garnet probably looked like some kind of ghost.

She kind of felt like it.

But the pounding in her head, from the electricity pulsing around her, was a reminder that she wasn't actually dead. She kind of wishes she was though.

Garnet bit down on her lip, and forged ahead, going into the first store, she spotted. Garnet barely made it to the grimy glass counter, before her knees gave out.

"Phone." She rasped and the man looked confused, worried and slightly scared. "Phone." She repeated, pointing to the the phone on the back counter. The man looked towards it and grabbed it, putting it in her hand. Watching her as she typed in Jason's number.

Or at least, she was sure it was his.

Now that she sees the date, it's been about a year and a half since she was taken.

It rings a few times, before someone picks up. And Garnet nearly starts to cry at his voice.

"How do have this number?" Jason's gruff, _deeper_ , voice answers.

"Jason." Garnet manages to get pass the lump of emotion in her throat. There was silence on the other side, for a very long time. So long, Garnet was afraid that he hung up on her.

"...Garnet...?" Finally came the tentative response, his voice tight, and breathless. And Garnet actually did start to cry.

"Jason, Jason, Jason..." She was only able to mumble out his name as she cried, sliding down the side of the counter, the cashier beginning to freak out.

"Oh, God, Garnet. Where are you. We're coming to get you now. Talk to me, please." Jason felt the air rush out of him as he listens to Garnet crying on the other side of the line, also feeling like crying as he rushed over to the replacement. Writing down the number and telling to find where it comes from.

Tim doesn't question him and does as asked as Jason talks Garnet through her mental breakdown. The only word managing to get pass her lips is his name.

After a couple minutes, Tim tells him that number comes from a small town a couple miles north of Izmir, Turkey. Jason nods and quickly tells him to get ready and get Dick and Dad. Again Tim doesn't question him. The 14 year old did as told and left Jason alone in the Bat Cave with Garnet on the phone.

Jason clenched his hand tightly. "Garnet, baby, we're going to be there soon, please, stay on the phone till then. Can you do that?" He plead. He needed to know.

"Yes." Garnet managed to gasp out, barely, through the choking tears, "Jason, don't leave."

"Never."


	26. Returning

**_17 years old - 2 hours later_**

The Bat Wing touches down, outside the town and the three brothers, suited up, rush out, looking for their long lost redhead. Jason still having Garnet on the phone and asking her to guide him to her, his brothers spread out a little, combing through the streets.

"Convenience store. Old, small, concrete. Has a red sign on outside." She tells him, slowly, words slurring slightly. Adrenaline shot through Jason. Pushing him to go faster. Panic tightening his chest, turning his blood to ice.

"Garnet, stay with me!" He yells, his eyes scanning for the damn building. "Garnet!" He yells again and got a half-assed grunt from Garnet. Jason takes a deep breath and when his eyes open, they land on the building Garnet described.

Jason, full out sprints into that convenience store and his eyes land on Garnet's much smaller, scarred body. She was ugly, but unbelievably beautiful to Jason as he scoops up Garnet in his arms. Holding her crying, cold form close to his large, solid, warm chest.

"Garnet." He breaths and she sobs harder, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Take me home." She begged, and he did just that. Leaving his brothers to erase them from ever being at that town.

* * *

The entire trip back, Batman flying the jet, Jason held a once crying Garnet, that now sleeps quietly in his arms. Dick sat next to him, while Tim was being Bruce's co-pilot. Not being so overeager to see the redhead when she wakes up. That is if she even wakes up.

Tim didn't get a good look, but Garnet was not much taller, but much, _much_ thinner then the pictures of her he sees constantly. Her once fiery red locks were crudely cut down to the scalp, and her skin was so pale, it was almost transparent. It was also littered with barely there electrical burn scars. Pink, thick scars were wrapped around her wrists, and forearms.

Tim suppresses the shiver that ran through him at the thought of what Garnet must have gone through during her year and a half gone.

* * *

Jason, didn't allow anyone to take Garnet from his arms as they went back home, and exited the Bat Wing. He held her tightly and securely against him. Afraid out of his mind, should he not be able to touch her, she would slip through his fingers.

It's happened too many times, when he got delusional with a high fever. He just couldn't risk it.

Not this time.

And luckily his family seemed to understand. Dick asked if he needed anything and Bruce told him that he was going to do research on the area with Tim. Jason shot down Dick, and his older brother smiled sadly.

"Okay, just shoot me a text of you do, or when she wakes up." Dick instructed, looking at Garnet closely. Then he looked to Jason - who was now taller then him - "And Jason, take care of her." There was an 'or else' in there and Jason smiled a little.

"Of course." He says seriously, cradling Garnet closer. If she was any closer, Dick would start to worry that Jason is crushing her. Dick nods to him, and nods to himself.

"Good, I'll ask Alfred to bring you up some soup or something in a little bit. Get some rest until then Jason." Dick says and pats Jason's shoulder before leaving. Jason smiles mutely at the retreating figure of his brother, then looks down to the redhead.

Jason closes his eyes, then eyes them, releasing a breath, then heads up to his room. Garnet sound asleep in his arms. Finally feeling safe enough to get the kind of rest her body has been demanding of her for a long time.

Now that she finally returned to her home.

Jason.


	27. Focusing

**_17 years old - 10 hours later_**

Jason watched Garnet sleep so soundly. Never once leaving her side, or having her leave his area of sight the entire time.

The 17 year old brushes his knuckles against her cheek, feeling the dirt and grime against his rough skin. She needs a shower, and some food. Well they have already an IV in her, feeding the nutrients that her body so desperately needs.

Yet she hasn't woken up, and it was starting to worry Jason. But he has faith that she would wake up. It might now be right now, but soon, he just _knew_ it. He needs to know it.

-x-x-x-

Jason's faith paid off, several hours later, as the clock struck 1 in the morning.

Garnet's eyes fluttered open, she felt very warm, and something soft, and hard surrounded her. It was dark, but with the steady pulse of energy moving around her, Garnet got the mental picture of maybe a bedroom. She wasn't completely sure.

Panic shot through her, when she found that she couldn't sit up, and that there was an IV in her wrist. Electricity shot through her body and into the thing that was binding her.

There was a yell and Garnet jumped out of the bed? pulling out the IV, while forcing the lights on.

"Garnet?!" Jason yelled, fear making his voice tremble. His eyes searching everywhere, while trying to adjust to the sudden light.

"Jason, Jason. I'm here." Garnet crawled back into the bed, as Jason's arms quickly reached out and wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh, God Garn." Jason breathed, his face buried in her neck. Not realizing how stiff she was in his hold, unused to the hold of another.

"Jason?" Garnet called out, feeling her neck get wet. "Jason, please don't cry." She whispered, forcing herself to relax and wrap her arms around him too. Yet all of this was such a foreign experience to her. As she was quickly being overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you've been gone, and _everyone_ thought that you- that-" Jason couldn't even finish his sentence. Garnet took took silent, deep, slow breathes as she hesitantly began to run her fingers through his hair. Jason gave a shuttering sigh as he buried his face further into her neck. His nose pressed to her pulse point.

Garnet focused on the sensation of Jason's deep, hot breathes against her neck and collar, and the grease in Jason's wild ink black hair.

 _When was the last time he washed it?_

"I'm here, I'm alive." Garnet wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

Jason or herself.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter and extremely late update. I'm not going to lie, my life has been one mess after another. But now the dust is beginning to settle and I will HOPEFULLY be able to start updating again. That goes for this story and ' Bat Boys and a Fairy'.**


	28. Listening

**_17 years old - 3 days later_**

Garnet stared out into the field, from where she sat high in an oak. No mechanical electricity hum, buzzing in her ears, the only electrical hum she could hear was that of the small amounts produced by the small insects and rodents that scurried around and under the ground.

The teen released a deep breathe, listening to the small sounds. The wind blowing through the coloring leaves and the darkening of the sky told of an approaching storm.

Garnet could practically taste the electricity in the air as it caused thunder in the background. The redhead smiled softly to herself as the temptation of its power was just a grasp away.

A mental twist and submission, then the lightning would flow so willingly into her. Liking, wanting a target for its massive, unpredictable power.

Garnet could feel it in her bones as the storm picked up the pace, heading right for her. With amber eyes flashing with lightning, Garnet watched as the storm rolled overhead in a matter of minutes, lightning hitting closer and closer with each strike, then...

 _BOOM!_

The strike of lightning descended upon her. Filling her to the brim with electricity. Sizzling and burning at her clothes forming in wisps along her fingers and arms, before settling down, fusing her her skin, her body, storing away until it is needed and called upon.

Garnet shuddered with the electricity flowing through her veins, and crackling around her heart and settling into her system. Becoming apart of her.

The redhead wonders if this is what its like to a meta human, or alien, with similar powers as hers. Well the only person who she can think of that is close to her situation was Barry Allen aka the Flash.

Maybe she go visit him, though she's a little hesitant about it. What would he sound like? Surely with that amount of electricity just under the surface, it might make her go mad. But...

But she has to know, and sitting around here while Tim and Bruce try to figure out had happened to her DNA will drive her mad.

Garnet worried her bottom lip and came to a decision, looks like she's going to Central City.

* * *

Garnet swung her backpack over her shoulder as she paid for her train ticket to Central City. Its going to be an eight hour journey, but its okay, she's got a couple books on different country facts and a stolen book full of the different superheroes and villains the bats have information on... well the major ones.

She pulled her beanie closer and readjusted her sunglasses as she took her seat in the back of the cabin, pressed to the wall. Pulling out the super info book, Garnet began to study for the first time in over a year and half.

* * *

 ** _Several hours later_**

"We'll be arriving at Central City Station in a couple minutes. If this is your stop, please be sure to get your things together and wait down by the left exit." A lady said over the PA system and Garnet hummed to herself, as she put away her things stood up.

Wading past the people and heading over to the exit, trying to keep a bubble of space where no one can touch her.

Garnet watched as the scenery began to slow, blocking out the whistling buzz of machinery, and focusing on the Daft Punk blasting in her ears.

The train slows to a stop at the station and Garnet is the first one off of the train, breathing in the chilly air and walking at a brisk pace, heading towards the CCPD.

Using the sound of racing lightning as her guide to Barry Allen.


	29. Offering

**17 years old - 50 minutes later**

Garnet snuck around the back of the police station and climbed up the fire escape and into the forensics lab, where the sound of racing lightning was the loudest. The redhead pulled out her ear buds, stuffing them in her sweater pocket, and opened a window, letting herself in just as Barry Allen walked in talking to the lead detective.

The two men stared at the teen as she lowered herself to the ground, all the while watching them.

It was quiet for a minute before Garnet broke it, taking off her sunglasses.

"Barry Allen, you know who I am right?" She questions as the speedy superhero's jaw slackened.

"You're alive?!" He exclaimed, right after he shut the door, closed the windows and pushed the detective out of the room. Though not in that order.

Garnet shrugs. "No you're seeing a hologram of my once alive self telling you about a secret mission, only you can do, to save the Earth from utter destruction." She deadpanned. But a smirk wormed its way onto her face. "Yes, I'm alive."

"That's great, now I won't have to deal with the Bats looking all murderous when the report for you comes up empty. You have no idea, how many times I've been to Antarctica to look for you. Serious like SEVEN times. He kept saying that I didn't look hard enough, that I missed something. But I know for a damn fact that I didn't, I literally, looked under a damn polar bear to look for you. It was such an awkward experience, especially since, it was mutated and it was like really big and aggressive, and I had to call in back up to deal with this crazy ass scientist that was making a mutated animal army and it was already hella huge, but luckily me and Arrow were able to deal with it." Barry rumbled on while Garnet nodded along, leaning against a table, arms crossed.

"But umm, why are you here? Wouldn't Red Hood keep you close, now that you are back?" He questioned and Garnet shrugged, not really giving him an answer.

"I came to learn, Barry." She told him, plainly, standing up. Her face serious and solemn. Barry's eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"What would learn from me?" Barry asked in earnest. And Garnet held her hand out, slightly cupped. Allowing some of the lightning to manifest into little sparks in her palm and along her fingers.

"To control and understand what's happening to me." She explained quietly, as she lowered her hand. Barry nodded, thoughts running a mile a minute.

"I have some friends who could help you out. Wanna go meet them?" Garnet nodded and then the next thing she knows she's standing in the middle of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Garnet, let me introduce you to Dr. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon." He introduces her to his friends. "Caitlin, Cisco, this is Garnet Hagen-Kyle. Up until recently, she has been missing. And she returned with some meta powers." Barry smiles at them as Caitlin walks around the panel/computer station, and over to Garnet.

The redhead, instantly felt uncomfortable as Caitlin starts asking her question after question, barely pausing breath while she directed her to sit at the hospital looking bed as she starts to preform different tests on her, telling Cisco all the results.

And Garnet was getting a barge of flashbacks to the time of her capture, quickly losing control of her powers. One thing led to another and Barry ran Caitlin and Cisco out of the room as Garnet released a wave of electricity. Acting as an EMP, easily knocking out the electricity to the place and herself.

This wasn't what Garnet had in mind when she agreed to meet Barry's friends.

* * *

Barry crept back into the lab, the emergency lights bathing the hallways in red light, giving them an onmious feel. The brunet, came to the control room and saw Garnet passed out on the floor.

He rushed to her side, checking her pulse, then lifting her up and placing her on the bed, before texting Caitlin that they could come back in. And once they did, they quickly took a piece of her blood and began to run tests on them. Having some results by the time she woke up about half an hour later.

"You're a meta-human. Except instead of having your genes forced into mutation, like the rest here in Central City. You had dormant meta-genes, and were awakened. And now are supercharged, kind of like Barry's, except in a more raw, unpredictable form." Caitlin explains as she showed before and after pictures to show her meaning.

Garnet nodded, silent as she explained. Unable to come up with a response as she stared at her hands. White bandages around her wrists peaking up from under her hoodie.

"Oh your superhero name could be Electricat!" Cisco offered, laughing, but shut his mouth quickly upon receiving a convincing impression of the Batglare. Cisco shuddered and hid behind Barry.

"So this really is apart of me..." Garnet mumbled, her eyes turning back to her hands. She was quiet as Caitlin, shepherded the boys out of the room. Then taking a seat next to Garnet, who was sucked deep into her own mind.

"Garnet." Caitlin called out softly, placing her hand over Garnet's two hands, drawing her back to reality. Garnet snapped her eyes to the blonde, eyes tired and solemn.

"We would love to help you out in learning all you can with your powers, but... you would have to leave Gotham so we could do it better." Caitlin confessed and Garnet's eyes widened.

"No." The redhead stated firmly. There was no way she would just leave her family like that, she couldn't leave Jason. She wouldn't.

"It wouldn't be permeant, it would be for a couple months and you could go back during the weekends. Barry could even take you, so you could have more time with your family and friends. But Garnet, please just think about it, it's for the best." Caitlin squeezed her hands and stood up.

"I'll give you a couple minutes to think it over." The blonde smiled and left Garnet alone, in this unfamiliar room, with her thoughts stirring and rumbling in her mind.


	30. Convincing

**_17 years old - 30 minutes later_**

"Tim, where is she?" Jason hissed at his little brother, as he paced behind the chair Tim was sitting in while working at the BatComputer.

"STAR Labs? That's where the Flash and his team work at. Why is she there?" Tim said aloud, but Jason was already gone getting ready to storm the place and bring Garnet back. But before he could even hop onto his bike and leave the Cave, Garnet and Barry appeared in a red flash, in the center of Cave.

Jason stared for a split second, before running over to the redhead, gathering up the teen in his arms and holding her close. Curses on her life split up by question exploding from his mouth.

Garnet laughed a little as she hugged him back. "Jason, let go, I can't breathe." Instantly his grip lessened, but he still questioned her, until she shut him up with a soft kiss on the corner of the mouth.

Jason's mouth snapped shut and gave her an expectant look. She smiled softly and grabbed him by the hand. It was best to tell him away from prying eyes. So she lead him out of the cave, silently, and up to the manor, going up to his room.

Meanwhile Tim stared at Barry as he scoffed his shoe into the stone floor. "Why was she at STAR labs?" He questioned and Barry grinned at him, a little cheeky, a little nervous.

"I'll let Garnet explain it you guys, I'm just here as transportation."

* * *

"Why?" Jason asked, "You can help you here." He pointed out, but his tone sounded defeated. The 18 year old knew the redhead wouldn't change her mind. He's known her long enough to figure out that if she wanted to do something bad enough, then there was nothing that was going to stand in her way.

Garnet leans her head against his shoulder as they sat on his bed, looking out into the gardens of Wayne manor. "Jason you know as well as I do, that there isn't anything you can do to help me." She sighs, "You're amazing at what you do. The best of the bunch, but you're still only human."

"You are too, Garnet." He whispers, looking down at her, but she doesn't look at him, instead she stares straight ahead.

"You don't know that." She mutters, but he heard anyway.

"Garnet." He hooked a finger under her chin, and had her look at him, seeing doubt and fear swimming in those dull amber eyes. It pained Jason greatly seeing her like this, he longed to take away her suffering, and bring back that sparkle that lit up her eyes. He wished to go back to when they were kids. Fresh out off the streets, bratty, mischievous and alive.

"It doesn't matter what happened in Izmir, you are still Garnet Hagen, and I will always love you..." Jason trails off as Garnet and his eyes widen at the unexpected confession. But a bright, smile slowly spreads across her face, her eyes glazing over with tears causing them to sparkle. Jason's eyes widen even more.

Garnet crashes her lips to Jason's, her arms wrapping around his neck as she moved to straddle his lap. Jason gasped in surprise at her sudden forwardness, but clung to her as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues playing together in his mouth. And suddenly everything, Jason has been bottling up in his heart for the past year and a half, came poring out into the kiss.

His hot hands slipping under her sweatshirt got a gasp out of the redhead, causing Jason to smirk into the kiss, before flipping them over and laying her out on his bed, breaking the kiss.

They panted as Garnet tangled her fingers in his ink black hair. Jason's hands on either side of her head.

"I love you too." Garnet whispered softly, breathless. A twinkle in her amber eyes, as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "And they used it against me. They-they broke me. And turned me into a monster." She quietly confessed and Jason understood. He understood it all to well.

He kissed her tears away, so soft and so gentle with her. Only her. Garnet trembled and brought him closer to her,. Jason laid down on his side and held Garnet close. So close, until there was no room between them. And he kissed her. Her crown, her temple, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, her wrists, her scars.

Each kiss so soft, so gentle, so loving.

Jason proving his love to her, quietly showing her that she isn't a monster in his eyes. And never be one to him.

* * *

 ** _An hour later_**

Jason hugged Garnet tight, placing a kiss to her crown, then another to her lips. She smiled softly at him as he finally convinced himself to let her go, and picked up her backpack and duffel bag. It was time to go, and Jason hated it, but understood it.

They couldn't provide the can of training she needed, but Allen and his team could; so it was best if she went.

"She remains safe, or it's your head I'm going after." Jason threatened, deadly serious and Barry nodded, a nervous smile on his face as Garnet rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll be fine, also Tim," This was the first time she talked to the youngest brother, and he whipped his head up to look at her. "Make sure Jason lives till the weekend." She requested, a ghost of a smile on her lips while Jason complained that he could take care of himself, Tim nodded.

Garnet used her free hand to hook it around the back of Jason's neck, bringing him down to her level for a one, final kiss, and then left with Barry. A quickly fading red streak was all that was left of their presence.

Jason looked down to the stone floor and sighed, before looking up the time and deciding to go on an early patrol tonight. The feeling of Garnet's lips against his haunting and fleeting.

It was only going to be 3 days before he saw her again. He could wait that long. He would.


	31. Wanting

**_17 years old - 1 week later_**

Garnet took a deep breath as she stood in the middle of a field. Barry, in suit, running incredibly fast in circles around her. Building up lightning to throw at her.

The redhead closes her eyes as she focused on the mounting energy that was building up in Barry's body. The lightning practically crackling in mirth as it was being called upon. She could hear it, and feel the buzz in the air, making the little hair on her body stand on end.

Her body was light, needing to stay agile and light-footed, to avoid the strike. That's the point of this exercise. Detect and get out of the way before the lightning hits.

Garnet being as smart and quick-thinking as she was, figured out she could allow the lightning to follow through her body, without it manifesting outside, enhancing her movements, reducing her reaction - time, and senses. But it drained her quicker then anything else. It was kind of like Barry's powers. But the opposite in a way.

It's easy for Barry to allow it to flow inside of him, but hard for him to manifest into something useful.

While it's easy to manifest it for Garnet, but difficult and taxing for her to allow it to only to flow through her.

Something Caitlin and Cisco spent hours nerding out over. Another thing they found incredibly interesting was Garnet's natural knowledge of how to manipulate currents of electricity outside of her body. Speaking of her body, they found out that not only can she receive and store external electricity, her body can generate more electricity then Barry can, a lot easier.

The two scientists have no idea how she is able to do this, but then again, no one knows how far her powers will be able to grow. And that's the scariest part. At least to Garnet.

A shiver racked up Garnet's spine, snapping her out of her thoughts and causing her to refocus on Barry. He was almost ready. Garnet widened her stance and rolled her weight onto the balls of her feet.

The red streak was lessening, he was targeting her, the lightning in his hands was calling to her, chirping loudly in her ears. Almost a clinking laughter if you will. Garnet tensed her body, " _Any moment now._ "

Time slowed down as Barry shot the lightning at Garnet, he watched as she spun around, lightning of her own crackling in her hand. It spread up her arm rapidly as the lightning raced towards her. Garnet reached out and redirected the lightning by turning with it around and aiming it at a slowing Barry. Adding some of her own lightning to it.

It was too fast and Barry couldn't get out of the way.

It hit him square into the chest, knocking the air out of him and back several meters.

Garnet's eyes widens as she allows the lightning to sizzle back into her bones. She rushes over to Barry and removes his helmet to see him muttering about his love for someone called Iris. Garnet huffs and hoists him up, slinging his arm over her shoulders while wrapping her arm around his waist. Then started to rag him over to where Caitlin and Cisco were stationed.

Cisco took Barry from her hold while Caitlin was fussing over him. Checking his vitals, like a good personal doctor, while Garnet headed back out, leaving them behind without a word. She wanted to go think, alone.

* * *

Garnet ended up at the library, somehow being drawn there. There was an interesting sound there, that's probably why.

When she got inside there was a tall black male in a nice suit talking quietly to another tall male, with pale skin, dark wavy hair and thick framed glasses.

Garnet stared hard at the man with glasses, until the realization hit her. This was Clark Kent aka Superman. And she was pretty sure the one next to him was Martian Man Hunter, or John Jones or J'onn.

Garnet casually walked over to the two talking aliens, their unearthly electricity making her head fuzzy. But she easily worked past it and grabbed hold of their hands, they looked down at her, surprised.

She gave them an unimpressed look, "Mr. Jones, Mr. Kent, would you please come with me?" She said it as request, but her tone said it was an order. Clark studied her features for a moment, before some of the color drained from his face.

"Of course Ms. Hagen." Clark said and J'onn quickly caught on, as he looked down at the teen. Her amber eyes moved over to him. Raising a red brow at him, the corner of her lip twitched up.

"You're not getting into my head, Martian." She whispered and let go of them, turning to go into one of the conference rooms, knowing that the two aliens will follow her.

Once the lock was in place, Garnet took a deep breath and turned sharply towards the two males. She looked at Clark and instantly got a flashback of her dream from so many months ago. She shook it away, crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asks them plainly. It was odd that they were Central City, even more so in it's main library. If they needed to know something, the supercomputer at the Watch Tower had everything.

Clark opened his mouth and Garnet looks sharply at him. "And the truth, I'll be able to tell if you're lying." Clark chuckles at the statement and puts his hands up in surrender.

"It was Bruce," Garnet gives him a look, "and Jason. They're worried about you Garnet." Garnet shakes her head as the buzzing in the front of her head worsened. She took a steadying breath and pushed back against the presence. This wasn't natural and it was almost like someone was trying to get into her head discretely.

But Garnet was all too aware of her mind's state.

She glares fiercely at the Martian. "Get out of my head." She snarls and Clark's eyes widen as he sees, with his x-ray vision, as electricity begin to appear from her bones, spreading outwards through her muscles and organs, appearing on her skin in little sparks.

"Garnet calm down." Suddenly the oppressing weight of her glare is on him. It wasn't quite the Batglare, but it was pretty close. Comes with the fact that she's been around the Bats since she was 12. But then her glare falters and her eyes are on J'onn again.

The sparks that danced along her skin moved towards her hands and burned at her clothes. But then she stopped, the electricity stopped and both J'onn and Garnet fell to the ground, Clark rushed over to Garnet, eyes wide with worry.

Garnet was staring down at her hands as if they were blood-covered and J'onn was looking at her, slightly scared. Clark was worried, and though he would deny it, a little scared.

"Garnet? Are you okay?" He asked as his hand descended upon her shoulder. But upon contact, a great shock went straight through the male's arm, sending him back a foot.

"I'm sorry. Don't tell them, please." Garnet breathed before sprinting away. And Clark go after her, his body is paralyzed. His eyes drift to J'onn and wonders what the hell happened.

* * *

Garnet ran, and she ran until she reached Caitlin's apartment. The redhead stared at the building for a while, before going brushing past it and down an alley and up the fire escape going into the apartment that when. And packed up her things.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted her mom.

She wanted to be normal.

She wanted these powers to go away.

Garnet wanted to forget, but she won't.

Garnet wanted to stay strong make it out alive and while, not this _thing_ , that crawled out in her body.

Garnet just wants to go home and cry and forget.


	32. Worrying

_**17 years old - 3 weeks later**_

Garnet barely eats or drinks or showers.

She barely leaves her bed.

She flat out refuses to leave her room.

All she does and has been doing since she returned to her and Selina's home in Gotham, is lay in bed, cocooned in several blankets and stare out into the window. A lot of time she'll sleep. A lot of that time she has nightmares and screams.

A lot of the time, Selina will lay, curled around her broken kitten, running her fingers through her greasy slowly growing hair. Humming or singing some songs she's heard on the radio, or telling stories of when Garnet was younger. The teen's favorite was when she told her of how Selina found Garnet.

It's Selina's favorite too.

And it never fails to get at least a small ghost of a smile from Garnet, even on her bad days.

And those are bad days. During them, Selina calls in sick, to stay with her kitten. Making sure she eats and drinks and showers.

But on her good days, she moves around on her own a little. She'll shower and brush her teeth and stretch out. When all three of those happen in one day, Selina feels so lucky and happy. Yet those are few and far apart.

Selina is worried for Garnet, out of her mind with worry sometimes. She's at a lost with what to do.

She's tried books and the internet, but nothing worked and Selina can't help but feel useless. And on those kinds of nights, she calls Bruce, but he's also at a lost - which is a first - and he just tries to console her over the phone.

 _Everyone_ is worried for Garnet.

No one is sure what to do. She rejects everyone that tries to talk to her except her mother. And when they try to open her door, there is a live electrical pulse in the handle that is strong enough to knock out everyone and anyone if she wishes it.

She even rejected Jason.

Everyone is scared for her.


	33. Begging

_**18 years old - 6 weeks later**_

She's gotten a little better.

She's having more good days now. And the screaming has lessened.

But her eyes are the same.

Dull, tired, _dead_.

Selina begs Garnet to allow someone, _anyone_ , else to come inside her room. It doesn't have to be Jason. It could be Dick or Tim or even Bruce, or even fucking Clark. Just someone.

* * *

"Timmy." She whispers and Selina nods, tears of relief in her eyes.

She'll get Tim here right away.

* * *

Tim was nervous, he was going to be the first person to see Garnet is over 2 months.

It feels wrong. Jason should be in his spot, colorful flowers in hand, outside of Garnet's door, not him. But here he is, reaching for and grasping the handle, no shock, equals his allowed entry.

Tim swallows down his nerves and quietly opens the door, and softly shuts it behind him.

There is no movement from the pile of blanket on the bed for a minute, before Tim feels himself being _pulled_ towards the lump in the blankets.

His eyes widen and he fights against it and it goes away.

The lump in the blankets shift a little and Tim slowly makes his over to where he believes Garnet's face is exposed. Her eyes are closed, but she's awake, telling by the way she's breathing.

A pale, thin, scarred hands appears out of the cocoon and softly pats the spot next to her, before receding back into the nest. Tim places the flowers on her bedside table and sits down.

He's barely settled in when he's engulfed by blankets and Garnet is pressed to him.

Tim has always been small, he's 15 now and still hasn't had his growth spurt yet. But as small and thin as he was, Garnet was so much thinner and so much smaller. Her crimson hair maybe 2-3 inches long now, but was now a more garnet color from all on grease on her hair. She smelt of sweat and body odor and tears.

Garnet tucked herself under his chin and grasped at his shirt, knees tucked between their chests.

"I'm sorry." She gasped out after a long, silent amount of time.

"You should be saying that to Jason, not me." Tim pointed out and Garnet shook her head against his chest.

Tim's stomach sank. She _still_ refused to see him.

"Why?" He after asked, half begged. The memory of Jason nearly drowning in his work every night for the past 2 months, coming up to mind. His utter lack of self-preservation at an all time high. Scaring everyone in the BatClan.

They so obviously needed to see each other. But Garnet absolutely refused and they couldn't d anything about it.

Her hands fisted in his shirt. "He shouldn't have to love some _thing_ like me." Tim looked down at her, in pure shock.

"You're not a thing Garnet, you're a person." He stated firmly, but got a head shake against his chest.

"Please Garnet you have to realize that whatever they wanted you to be, was a weapon or monster. But they failed, because you wouldn't give up. And you made it out of there. Jason never gave up on you, even when we were all losing hope. He never gave up on his love for you. So please don't give up on your love for him, or his for you."

Garnet was sobbing and Tim got kicked out by her.

He wasn't allowed back in.

Yet he didn't tell Jason, or anyone, what happened in there.

* * *

Jason looks sadly at the calender.

Today was Garnet's 18th birthday.


	34. Dying

_**18 years old - 5 weeks later**_

It's been 3 months.

And Garnet has been hospitalized.

She needs to start eating, or else she'll die.

When offered an IV bag, she screamed and hid in the sheets.

They didn't offer an IV bag again.

* * *

Garnet is so thin.

Almost skeletal.

And she is sick. All the time.

But she continues to refuse to see anyone except sometimes her mother. The doctors and nurses aren't even allowed in.

They just leave the meals outside her door. Sometimes some of the bread is gone.

The nighttime crew hears her screams and warn the doctors and her mother.

Selina talks to Bruce.

Garnet has to get some proper nourishment or she is going to die soon.

They have to do something.

And they have to do it now.


	35. Sleeping

_**18 years old - 30 minutes later**_

They move her while she sleeps, curled up in the sweat stained sheets. Her body dirty and greasy and skinny and frail.

She really was dying and Jason was choking back tears as he carried the dying girl to the car, making sure she didn't wake up.

They take her down to the Cave and into the infirmary, where they hook her up to an IV.

But as soon as they start to put they needle in her skin, she wakes up, amber eyes flying open, while her hand wraps around Bruce's hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm not letting you put anymore of that devil's juice in me." She mumbles and that's when they realized that she was still asleep, and this was in reactionary instincts mode.

She was trying to survive, but because of the way she's trying to do it, she's slowly committing suicide.

"Replacement, where's the tranquilizer?" Jason growled as he was forced to hold down a fighting Garnet's shoulders, her eyes dull, scared and half dead, while Dick held down her legs and Selina tried to soothe her.

Tim raced around the infirmary, looking, all the while small sparks began to appear.

"Any day now Shortstack!" Jason snarled as the shocks started to target him.

"Found it!" He exclaimed.

"Hurry!"

The next few moments had Tim injecting horse tranquilizer into Garnet's neck, Garnet calming down, only a couple whimpers here and there as Bruce put the needle in her arm. Her body absorbing the nutrients so quickly, that it was empty within 10 minutes.

Jason changed it and sent everybody away.

But not before Tim wished him good luck and Selina pressed a kiss to Garnet's temple.

Now it was him and her.

Just like in the good old days.

But these aren't those.

These are the bad recent days.

But at least he can now see her.

Small miracles.


	36. Remembering

_**18 years old - Several days later**_

Garnet woke up slowly, and even when she did, she wasn't sure if she was actually awake.

It was dark and silent.

But now that she thought about it, it kind of reminded her of the Bat Cave.

Though she couldn't be at the Cave, she wouldn't have allowed anyone to touch her or move her.

...Or had her body finally given out and she had died?

If Garnet was actually dead, then she was okay with it.

She had come to a relative peace with herself over the past couple of weeks.

Garnet just wants to be okay, whether it be in life or in death.

But then there were footsteps to the left, and Garnet looked over in time to see a door open, causing the black room to be filled with lots of grey area. Then an outline of a large male in the doorway.

He looked around and stopped when he found Garnet.

He walked in and softly closes the door, while quietly calling out her name.

Yet Garnet could no longer hear and the black that surrounded her, engulfed her, darkening.

* * *

Jason watched as Garnet slept. He knows that it's slightly creepy, but it's not like that. He's just worried, and in love.

Jason sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, rubbing at his eyes. Blinking away the blurring edges. _When was the last time he properly slept? He couldn't remember._

The vigilante pulled up a chair next to Garnet and turned on a small lamp to check on the IV bag. It was almost empty. So he got another ready and hooked it up as soon as the other was drained.

He sat sat down and took Garnet's too thin, too cold hand in his overly warms ones. Jason held her hand as if it was made of sugar glass; as if it would shatter into a thousand little pieces if he wasn't careful.

Jason thought back to the first time they had met, over 6 years ago. She had hit him and almost knocked him out. Twice. A fire had burned so bright and so strong in her. It had spilt over into her hair, staining it an undeniable crimson. That was the first time they met as their personas.

The first time Jason met Garnet was about a month later at his 13th birthday. She had taken an interest in him, while he was alone, and they just connected. All the while, Jason couldn't help but compare her to her persona.

But that faded away as they placed a bet, which she won, and they danced, and danced.

Jason could remember that first dance with her so clearly. He stilled dreamed of it to this day. And now that he looked back on it, that was probably when Jason began to fall for her.

A small smile wormed its way onto his face, and he pressed a kiss to her palm. A tear sliding down his face. Followed by another, and another. Until he was sobbing. His body trembling.

Garnet's hand was still so cold in his.


	37. Staying

_**18 years old - Some time later**_

 _Garnet laughed, so carefree, as Jason twirled her around the ballroom, the classical music a background hum. Her amber eyes trained his teal blue eyes. They twinkled in mirth as they floated around the floor. Not a care in the world._

 _Jason twirled her out then in, spinning her, Garnet's long crimson hair creating a flaming halo around her as she laughed, such a lovely sound. Jason smiled widely, holding her close with his hand on her waist, her hand playing her the hairs at the nape of his neck, while their free hands entangled as they moved so naturally around the room._

 _"I missed our dances Mr. Todd." Garnet hummed, a genuine smile playing out on her lips as she allowed Jason to lead her around._

 _"I have missed them too Ms. Hagen." Jason agreed, smiling back, an emotion Garnet didn't know swam around in his eyes, as he gazed so softly at her._

 _"Then we should dance more often." She suggested and Jason chuckled dipping her slightly._

 _"That we should." He hummed as he brought her back up, brushing his lips against hers. Garnet's smile grew, becoming a little mischievous._

 _"You know what else we should do?" Garnet asked, looking to Jason, lightning flashing in her eyes._

 _His eyes widen and he instantly let go of her. Garnet's eyes widen then narrow, her brows knitting together in confusion._

 _"What's wrong Jason?" She asked, easily masking the hurt and rejection, with concern._

 _Then suddenly the ballroom faded away to show the underground prison Garnet was locked in for over a year and a half, instantly Garnet felt sick._

 _"No, no, no." Garnet muttered under her breath as she looked down at her hands. Scarred flesh around her wrists and forearms. Tiny, barely there electrical scars littering any bare skin that Garnet could see._

 _Without out her consent, Garnet felt the electricity begin to raise out of her bones. It quickly formed in ever-growing arches along her skin, while causing no harm to her, Jason was backing away. The expression on his face was a mixture between disgust and fear._

 _Garnet whimpered softly as she felt the rejection and hurt crush her. She wanted to fall to the ground, but she stayed up, though not with her own strength._

 _There were barely seeable strings attached to her joints and in pure horror, Garnet slowly looked up to see Novak grinning like a maniac down at her, holding the strings in his hands. Each string attached to a different finger._

 _When he moved his thumbs and pointers, her arms raised like Frankenstein, and the lightning began to build behind her fingertips. Which were aimed at a frozen in place Jason as he stared at her in horror._

 _Garnet opened her mouth to shout at Jason to move, to run away, but no sound came out of her mouth. Terror wrapped its icy fingers around her heart as the sound of Novak's crazy laughter echoed in the stone dungeon._

 _"...no... No... NO... **NO**!" Garnet screamed as she yanked with all of her strength against the strings._

 _They snapped, releasing her, but so her non-existent control over the lightning as it raced over to Jason, aiming straight for her heart._

 _Garnet, panting hard, gripped on tightly onto the lightning ahead of her, commanding it with her entire being to stop. But it was lightning, while hers, it wouldn't listen to anyone except when it wanted to._

 _"JASON MOVE!"_

* * *

Garnet bolted up, panting heavily and sweating hard as she trembled. Her nightmare still playing out in front of her eyes.

But then there were concerned teal blue in front of her, warm hands on her shoulders, a soothing voice telling her to just breathe in her ears.

The redhead reached out shaking hands and grasped Jason's face, watching as it finally came into focus. "You didn't leave." She whimpered, the first tears started to fall.

A small, sad smile appeared on his face. "No I didn't. Looks like you're stuck with me." Garnet let out a small, wet huff of a laugh. Her eyes falling shut as she leaned her forehead against his. Jason sighed in relief, she was a normal temperature.

"Stay with me please." She requested, though it was more of a plead. Jason pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her look at him, smiling softly as he whispered.

"Always."


	38. Confessing

**_18 years old - later that day - 12:31 pm_**

Garnet and Jason talked quietly off to the side in a recliner as Garnet sat in Jason's lap. Huddled into his warm side. They were in the living room with everyone. This was a family meeting with a couple extra special, not of this world, guests.

Clark Kent - Kal-El - and John Jones - J'onn.

Garnet's amber eyes kept glancing over to the Martian discretely; almost as if she were afraid of him, but her breathing and heart rate remained the same. The largest brother, held the redhead close and leaned his cheek against her shoulder, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. His other draped across her lap.

Everyone except Bruce was here, and that was because he was running late form a meeting. Traffic.

Yet it was only another couple of minutes of Dick and Clark talking about random stuff, Tim clacking away on his computer - probably doing some project for Wayne Enterprises - and Garnet and Jason talking quietly, before Bruce appeared. Walking through the doorway in a fancy tux.

He was shrugging off his coat and yanking off his neck as he sat down in the other recliner, just a few feet away from the quiet couple. Alfred came in seconds after, a tray filled with snacks and a pitcher of water, several cups already on the coffee table. He put down the tray and Garnet moved from Jason's arms. Quickly getting a glass of water and a couple apple slices.

Selina grinned to herself as she besides Dick and the armrest, the second closet to the couple. She grabbed herself some grapes and slowly began to eat them as the chattering subsided.

Bruce stood up then, and looked around to the people gathered. "We all know why we're here. And there are some things that needed to be cleared up." He turned to Garnet who refused to look at him in the eye. Instead staring directly in the center of his forehead, the electricity flowing through the room, buzzing in the back of her head. "Garnet?" He prompts and Garnet looks down at her hands. The glass and apple slices still in them.

But her actual hands were so pale, and thin and had little spark-like scars all over them, spreading up her arms and covering all of her skin. The wide, even paler strips of scars around her wrists peeked above her hoodie. She had stolen it from Jason. It smelled just like him, even though she literally couldn't get any closer to him.

Said male, was rubbing soothing circles against her thigh and pressed a small, light kiss to her exposed throat. It did its job and calmed her down. She took a deep breath and looked up, locking eyes with J'onn.

"The Martian, poked his mind into places it shouldn't have been." She states and all eyes were now on J'onn as he frowned deeply at her.

"You had been missing for 19 months and had returned with unknown abilities. Along with your mind being heavily guarded and your aura almost being completely different. I had to make sure you were who you said you were." He explained and Garnet snarled at him, teeth bared, and sparks firing in her eyes.

Jason pulled Garnet closer whispering calmly into her ear. Placing calming kissing on her neck and rubbing soothing circles on her thigh. Garnet took a deep, breath, sounding a little harsh as she curled more into Jason's chest. Beginning to nibble on her apple slices. Giving her silence as a response.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. "What did see that had you begging to be brought back to Gotham in Dr. Snow's apartment?" He asked and it was silent for a long time, before Garnet looked Bruce in the eye for the first time since she was brought back to the States.

"You already know everything Detective." She deadpanned and then all eyes were on him. Bruce sighed again, this time in agitation.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class Old Man?" Jason asked, an underlying hiss in his low voice. His whole body tense, and suddenly Garnet was struggling to get out of his arms. He looked down at her panicked eye and clenched his jaw; he released her and she instantly jumped out of his embrace and pressed her back to the archway.

Her eyes going over everyone and looking for every exit way. She reminded them of a hurt and scared animal. Selina tightened her jaw and stood up slowly, Garnet's eyes were already on her, watching every movement she made as she inched her way over to her frightened kitten.

"Kitten?" Selina called out in a soft, soothing, motherly voice as she reached out a hand and brushed her fingertips against Garnet's arm. The redhead stayed very still, barely breathing, as her eyes flickered to Selina's hand and after a very tense moment, she rushed into the arms of her mother.

Selina sighed in relief and ran her fingers through her crimson hair and moved them back over to the couch, cradling her in her arms. All the while Jason watched with fisted hands as Garnet buried her face in Selina's neck as the mother puts the items in her hands on the table.

The second middle child forced himself to look away the mother-daughter duo, and other to his own father. Bruce, not for the first time, looked very exhausted and stressed out. His shoulders tense and tired eyes alert. Especially of the two aliens on his couch. They all were alert of the two aliens in the room.

"It's not my place to disclose it." Bruce explains, sighing again. He hasn't slept properly in the past 63 hours and it was starting to ware on him. "It's Garnet's choice." It was silent again, and surprisingly it was Kal who spoke up.

"Garnet?" He called out almost timidly. She was still cradled in her mother's arm barely two feet away from him. If he wanted to he could reach out his hand on touch her. But he wasn't going to, especially as Garnet's defeated eyes hesitantly met his. "Can you please tell us what happened to make you react like that?" He asked so gently and was sounded so concerned about her, so genuinely about it, that Garnet was tempted to cry as she forced her eyes about from Kal's big doe blue eyes.

"I umm... What the Martian had revealed was umm... was my true identity." She half-whispered. But it was otherwise completely silent so everyone heard her quiet confession with ease.

Kal's brows furrowed in confusion and his head tilted slightly to the side. "What is your true identity, if you don't mind me asking?" He inquired and Garnet looked over to Jason sadly, ashamed, embarrassed, guilty, defeated.

"I was never human. And the scientist who kidnapped me was a distant cousin. He had told me that I was sent here many, many years ago as a protector. I would only be released if the humans were brink of killing Terra. But I had been in hibernation for so long, that my powers had become dormant deep within my cells. So Novak had to revive them." She told, half sobbing by the end.

"What were you going to do, when you woke up and you had your powers?" Tim spoke up and Garnet tense, biting down hard on her lip, shaking her head. Suddenly the air was unimaginably heavy.

"You'd wipe humanity off of the face of the Earth." Dick slowly finished for Garnet and was met with a nod from Garnet.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed and bolted out of there. Leaving everyone behind. Selina stood up to go after her, but Jason was faster and was standing in her way.

"Jason move." She commanded but he didn't move an inch. His face blank, completely unreadable.

Jason couldn't stand to look at Garnet, and Garnet would fall apart if she had to face Jason.

They shouldn't see each other for a little bit.


	39. Sibling

**_18 years old - a few weeks later - 3:27 am_**

Garnet was out wandering the streets of Crime Alley, feeling hollow as she gazed at the broken down and dark buildings that are still inhabited.

The redhead wandered if she had met Jason once before in these streets. Maybe a run-in, or just a figure running by, escaping the cops.

It's possible.

Then, the soft hum of human electricity became more prominent as small human ran towards her. The feather light touch grazed her back pocket and Garnet grabbed hold of the thin forearm and turned around to face them as they stare at her in shock.

Garnet looks down at a ratty 11 year old. Barely 4'5, dark brown hair, bright hazel eyes and dirty mocha skin. They had on old, hole-filled clothes and fingerless gloves. They're cheeks were sunken, but they're eyes burned brightly.

It was the will to live that burned so strongly in their eyes. Despite the absolute shit hand they were dealt by life.

"What's your name?" Garnet asked blandly, the kid scowled, yanking at her grip. Which has yet to lessen. There was a beat of silence before the kid's scowl deepened and glared up at Garnet.

"Bailey." Garnet cracked a small smile at the kid.

"Garnet." She told and Bailey rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm just about to go get some food Bailey, want to come?" Garnet offered as she let go of the younger's wrist. Bailey stared at her and thought about running away, but the lady did offer free food. The brunette's lips pulled tight as she came to a decision.

She'll go with Garnet, get the food, and bolt.

Bailey nodded at Garnet and the redhead nodded back and started to walk away, motioning with her head to keep up. Bailey had to half jog to keep up with the redhead's long quick strides.

Garnet easily walked them to a nearby fast food place and watched as Bailey's face lit up as the wonderful scents of greasy burgers and fries filled the air. Garnet smiled a little as they walked in and Garnet allowed Bailey to order whatever food she wanted.

The younger's order was a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, 2 cheeseburgers, and a side of large fries. Garnet got a medium soda and a side of small fries. As her appetite just hasn't been with her lately. The order came a couple minutes later and Bailey followed through with her plan.

Garnet sighed as she took her food to a table outside and slowly began to eat her food, occasionally sipping on her soda. Until the carton and the cup were empty. She had even eaten all of the ice.

Garnet stood up and threw away her food, then checked her phone. It was 4:30 in the morning. The redhead yawned and started to head towards back to the safe house she was currently living in. It wasn't the best, but it was hidden from the Bat's watchful eye and it was well protected.

The redhead pulled out her keys and opened the door, before slipping in and bolting it behind her. Heading straight for the hammock in the corner, kicking off her chucks and pulling the multiple blankets tight around her. Garnet sighed as the low light of the room, hummed quietly.

It lulled her into a state of half-sleep. And she remained that way until her phone went off a couple hours later.

Garnet groaned as her eyes snapped open, before fluttering shut, her hand rummaging around for her phone. The bright light of it, burned her eyes, but as her eyes quickly adjusted she saw that Tim had texted her. Apparently she was needed at the manor. Garnet glance at the clock in the corner and groaned again.

It was barely 6 in the morning.

* * *

 ** _Several days later - 10:53 pm_**

Garnet was out wandering again, except this time, she wanted to see Bailey. So as she wandered she kept her ears and eyes open for the hazel-eyed fry-loving little brat.

And after a couple hours, the feather light touch was grazing her arm. Garnet already knew it was Bailey. And has known for how long she has been near the redhead.

"Evenin'." Garnet greets looking down at the brunette. Leaning against the building. Bailey narrowed her eyes at the amber-eyed redhead.

"What are you doing around these parts?" She questioned and Garnet shrugged.

"Use to live here. Also wanted some decent company." Bailey's eyes widen as her brows shot up to her hairline. That wasn't what she was expecting. But that would explain who Garnet knew her way around these streets.

"Hey lady how old are you?" Bailey asked as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, trying to keep them warm in the cold night.

"Turning 19 soon." Bailey nodded and Garnet gestured to the younger.

"Umm I turned 11 a few weeks ago." She told and shivered as a bitterly cold wind rushed through the alley.

"Congratulations Bailey." A small blush dusted the younger's cheeks. This was a first.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." She tried to shrug it off and Garnet smiled. Then a loud buzzing went off, from inside Garnet's hoodie. The redhead pulled out her phone and asked the call.

"What's - Tim. Chill, there's no way they figured out how to clone - yea I know about Kon and Project K - okay, I'll be there in about a half an hour - fine damn 15 minutes. But you do realize that I might've had other shit I was doing. - Tim please would you stop with trying to get me and Jason back together. - Yea, of course I want to be with him. But it isn't that easy. - You're right it should be that easy. But it ain't. - Look I gotta get going if you want me to see this 'devil-spawn, Bruce look-alike'.- See you soon." Garnet hung up and Bailey's head swam with confusion at the mere attempt of trying to figure out what you just heard.

Garnet looked down at her and pulled out a 20, giving it to the brunette. "Don't buy drugs with it." She instructed, then started off in the opposite direction of the way Bailey was facing.

And when she turned around to see which way the older teen went, she was gone.

Bailey looked down at the 20 in her hands and smiled a little, before heading to the burger place they went to last time - A Grilly Good Time, or something of the sorts.

* * *

"So they actually did manage to clone Bruce. But why is he so small?" Garnet looked over to Tim, from where he was standing abreast with her. They were staring a mini Bruce look-alike ninja as he fought Dick. Who was beating and taunting him at the same time.

The actual Bruce wasn't paying any attention to the fight as he sat working at the Bat Computer, suited up, but cowl off. Jason was currently off on a mission with his newly formed group - The Outlaws. And Alfred was... Garnet took a moment to look around for the butler, and expanded her hearing range. Searching for his unique flow of electricity. She found him upstairs, second floor, in the west wing.

It was a trick, Garnet picked up from Kal actually. They were in similar situations, and he, surprisingly, had a lot of useful tips on honing her powers. She could control normal electricity, and hear both bio-electricity and the norm. As well being able to differentiate between humans, animals, plants, machinery and aliens.

But there's a theory that with time and practice, that Garnet would be able to control machinery, hack into motherboards with her mind, and basically have access to anything that runs on electricity - which is almost everything. Her potential is completely unparalleled, she could even be on par with Superman one day.

Yet Garnet didn't want it. She just wanted to be that 14 year old girl with the largest unknown crush on Jason Todd by day, and a cat-themed vigilante who toyed around with the second robin by night. Not this alien that's suppose to wipe out humanity to save the Earth from their destruction.

"Because he is my son." Bruce answered her, also snapping her out of her downward spiraling thoughts. Garnet smirked a little as she glanced down at a pale Tim.

"Looks like you got another sibling." Tim just groaned into his hands.


	40. Promising

_**18 years old - about a week later - 2:27 pm**_

Garnet was staying over a Kal's farm house again, well his family property. His mother and father also lived on it, and she was currently, studying for her upcoming GED test, while sitting at the worn wooden table. A plate of fresh baked oatmeal cookies and a glass of cold milk besides her. Curtsey of Mrs. Kent.

The redhead ran her fingers through her now 6 inch hair and tied some of it back away from her eyes as she learned more about the World Wars. But she just couldn't get into it, she was even writing notes, trying to get herself into the groove. But she was just too restless.

So she bookmarked the page, closed her textbook and her notebook and shoved them into the middle of the table, along with her phone. She couldn't stand for it to be on her anymore.

Garnet sighed and grabbed a couple cookies and left the house, walking out the back door and beginning the 2 mile track to Kal's house.

-x-x-x-

When she got there, she had eaten the cookies and was still thoroughly restless. She walked up the door and it swung open, revealing Kal. Both knew each other was there.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked, dressed like the country boy that he is. And that thought makes Garnet pause. It makes her think. Kal, or Clark, was Krytonian, yet he was an earthling, because he had humanity. He was in love with humanity, or at least it looked like that. And more then anything else he just wanted to do the right thing and protect those he cares for.

Garnet had no idea what she was, but she was raised on the hard, unforgiving streets of Crime Alley. Seen the worst of humanity, but also the best of it. It was because of Selina and Jason that she learned what it was to feel love and humanity. She's been allowed to see all different sides of humans and their humanity.

It was like a diamond. So many different sides and faces and shapes and colors. Undeniably beautiful, but incredibly hard and will cut you, if you aren't careful.

Garnet let out a bitter laugh and leaned her head against the doorframe, Kal watching her with worry. "Garnet? Are you okay?" He asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Will you tell me about your childhood?" She asks as she meets his eyes. And he can see she's on the verge of tears. Kal smiles at her and nods, moving out of the way so she could come in.

"Of course, come on in. Want anything to drink?" He offers and she shakes her head, following the larger into the living room. Instantly taking up on end of the old couch, and bring a pillow close to her. Hugging it tightly as Kal sits down on the other side of the couch, where he began from the beginning.

And over the next several hours, Kal told her all about his childhood. Some stories making her laugh near-uncontrollably, and others moving her to almost tears. Kal even got her to spill some of her stories. But she only told the ones during the time after she got adopted by Selina. She even confided in him a little bit of what happened in the bunker.

"I was dreaming but I didn't even know it. I had escaped and called for you to come and take me back to my family. And you did, and I was happy for a little while, but then I started to wake up. And when I did and realized that it was just a dream... That's what truly broke me." She whispered, her eyes filled with old anger and terror.

Kal frowned and moved over to Garnet, pulling her into a hug. She tensed, but then sagged into his embrace. Her breathing was shaky as she tried to keep from crying. Because damn it, she's cried to much already.

She's done crying, she's done being broken, and you what? She's done running from Jason.

"Can you fly me back to Gotham?" Garnet asked suddenly, pulling away Kal. The older's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yea sure. You want to get your stuff, or what?" He pointed out and Garnet thought about it for a moment. If she got rejected, then she'd like to stay here. But if she didn't well, she could just come back here anyway.

"We'll be back within a couple hours." She tells and Kal nods as they stand up, heading for the door. The sun was halfway set by this time, but it didn't matter.

"To the bat cave?" He asked as he scooped Garnet up in his arms.

"To Jason." Kal's eyes widen, before he smiled at her. It was like an uncle's all knowing smile. Garnet scoffed at the comparison as Kal honed in on Jason.

"He's in the middle of dinner with the rest of the bats." He tells and Garnet make an 'okay/ I don't care' gesture. "Okay then, off we go." A few seconds later, Kal was setting a slightly dizzy Garnet down on the front steps of Wayne Manor.

The redhead ran her fingers through her hair and went in, telling Kal to stay there until she come back. Garnet, despite her growing anxiety, marched her way to the dining room, where she heard the sound of multiple humans in one condensed area.

"Jason Peter Todd, it's time you and I talked." Garnet stated loudly as she burst through the door. All eyes were on her. Surprise evident in their eyes. Garnet...

This was the old Garnet. The original one. The one that faced her problems head on, with passion and determination, and unwavering will it get it over with. This was first time they had seen her in a very long time.

"I do not have all today Todd, and neither do you." She did the smile, that she was infamous for. And for a split second, Jason saw the feisty 13 year old Garnet take over, overpowering the broken 18 year old Garnet. Maybe, she was finally starting to heal.

Jason stood up, leaving behind his family and food, to follow her through the halls and down to the Bat Cave. Her back facing him the entire time.

"So what's -"

"I'm sorry, and I love you." Garnet interrupted, Jason's eyes widened as he watches Garnet in shock. "I love you so much, that when I was given even the slightest amount of reprieve from the daily torture, that thought of you clouded my mind. And they used it against me. They forced me to believe that I got away, and was allowed back into your arms, but then they ripped it away from me so crudely, that it broke me. It made me a monster, once I did get free. Jason, I was free for almost 3 months before I called you. During those months. I slowly, killed my captors in the cruelest, the most pain-inducing ways I could think of. And you know how creative I could get when motivated. But the worst part, besides everything, was that I _enjoyed_ it. I enjoyed watching the life drain out of their eyes. Watching the will to escape disappear and hearing them _beg_ me to stop and just get it over with. I enjoyed and even _craved_ every second of it." Garnet let go of a large, heavy breath, then continued.

"Jason I love you more than anything. I would kill anyone that hurt you. I'd lay down my own life for your's in a heart beat. But I'm a monster, and I've come to realize that sometimes, love alone isn't enough and-" Garnet was cut off by Jason's lips crashing to her lips.

After a moment he pulled back, his hands cupping her cheeks. "Don't call yourself a monster Garnet. And I understand - and don't start, because I do know what it feels like to be broken by love. To enjoy the darkest of desires. Garnet I _know_. When you were gone, I hardly cared for a single thing except finding you. And about the extra 3 months, I get it. If I had the Joker as my captive. I would've done the same damn thing. So please don't call yourself a monster." He confessed and a couple tears slid down their faces.

"Garnet I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I nearly went mad, even though you were here in the cave. You were so cold, so thin. I thought that you might've been already dead." Jason choked out and Garnet bit down hard on her lips as they fell down to the cold floor. Garnet held Jason close, as he sobbed into her chest.

He pulled away after a couple of minutes, eyes red and watering. "Promise me that you'll stay with me. I promised you. Please promise me." Jason half-begged and Garnet nodded, a couple more tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I promise I won't leave you."


	41. Smiling

_**19 years old - a little over a month later - 11:03pm**_

"How would you like to become my little sister?" Bailey whipped her head up from where she sat across from Garnet in A Grilly Good Burger - she had figured out the name after the first couple of times they've gone, which has been nearly every night recently.

Bailey put down her burger and stared at Garnet, a little slacked jaw. Over this month, roughly, the two females have gotten very close. So close that Garnet had revealed that she was the cat-themed 'thief' that disappeared over two years ago. Bailey tried to get the identities of the others close to her, but Garnet wouldn't give in that easily.

 _"Babe, Red Hood, has better puppy eyes then you."_ those were her exact words. But now her exact words were asking her, if she wanted to have them legally become siblings.

"Are you seriously?" Bailey questioned in pure disbelief. Garnet gave her a very serious look, meeting her eyes full on. Garnet was completely serious, she loved Bailey, even if she is a little brat sometimes, but she'd give her, her left kidney if she asked.

"You're serious." That smile with a hint of a smirk appeared on Garnet's face.

"Completely. So what do you think?" Bailey stared at Garnet, before looking down at her burger and her greasy fingers. And her nice dark leather fingerless gloves Garnet had gotten her for their third encounter. Then her new warm jacket, she can keep hidden under her old baggy, hole-filled sweater. Bailey thinks about the fighting advice Garnet as given her, and shown her how to take someone bigger then her down.

All of advice and food, and company and the lack of judgment between them. Bailey really liked Garnet, and seeing her nearly everyday has the been the highlight of her dark and cold life. So Bailey has her answer.

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

* * *

In the morning, Bailey woke up in a soft, warm bed in the loft that over looked a small apartment. She was the cleanest she'd been in her life, with the softest pajamas on her.

The brunette thought back to last night and remember the bright, happy smile Garnet had given her when she said yes. Garnet was restless until Bailey had finished her food, then dragged her to her motorcycle a walk away, then drove them to her apartment in a high rise in a nicer area of Gotham.

Garnet then walked her around a nearby shopping district that was open late-nights and got her some new, fresh, nice smelling clothes, that properly fitted Bailey and wouldn't look ridiculous on her. As they walked back to her apartment, Garnet offered to go back to where Bailey 'lived' to get her stuff in the morning.

Bailey thought about it, but declined. She always had her valuables on her. Not that she had many to begin with. Garnet commented 'smart girl' and brought Bailey into a side hug. Then let go when they reached her floor. Her apartment number was 522.

Garnet showed her where the bathroom was and everything in it. Then instructed her to get clean and use whatever she needed. 10 minutes later Bailey exited the bathroom, squeaky clean, and wrapped adorably in a large fluffy towel. Garnet had to stop herself from sighing at how adorable Bailey was being. That pout being the cheery on the top.

The redhead grinned at the brunette and grabbed a smaller towel and began to dry her long, tangled hair. Bailey moaning and groaning, saying that she could do it herself, except she didn't stop Garnet's actions. So she continued until she put down the towel and picked up the brush.

Now this was where the fun began. Garnet, having no long hair to be needing to be taken care of in a long time, was a little more aggressive with the knots then Bailey expected. She yelped and jumped away. But the brush was stuck in her hair and Garnet had a firm grip on the brush.

So the action only got Bailey more pain, the corners of her eyes watering.

"Sorry." Garnet apologized and let go of the brush as Bailey reached out an arm and held her tender scalp. "Here," Garnet handed Bailey the pajamas they got her, "why don't you figure out the brush and get dressed. Also don't forget to brush your teeth. There should an extra toothbrush in the top right drawer." She instructed and Bailey nodded, before scurrying off back to the steamy bathroom.

The amazing, undeniable smell of bacon reached Bailey's nose, quickly snapping her out of her thoughts. She moved the blankets off of her legs and her bare feet hit the cool dark wood flooring and she moved down the floating stairs and went under the loft to the kitchen. Which was where Garnet was over the stove top, cooking up bacon and eggs.

She looked over to see Bailey standing awkwardly near the stairs. Garnet smiled at Bailey. "You can sit at the table or the couch. I suggest the couch, cause as you see I have my shit all over the table." Bailey nodded and went over the the dark grey 3-seater couch, that was so soft to the touch. The coffee table was dark wood and glass and the only thing on it was a basket of 2 remotes and a hand gun.

This was the second hand gun Bailey has seen. The first one was in the top right drawer in the bathroom next to the extra toothbrush.

"Uh, Garnet?" Bailey called out, curiosity eating her alive. She got a hum in response. Bailey looked over to Garnet, who had her back to her. "Why is there a gun on the coffee table." Garnet paused in her actions, before resuming a second later.

"I live dangerously, and know many dangerous and wealthy people. It's normal. How many have you found so far?" She said, so simply, it was as if she was talking about the weather. But Bailey guessed it kind of is? Felina has been around a while, and Garnet Hagen has many connection in the Gotham elite. The Waynes for example. She was tight with them. Especially the second son.

"Only two." Bailey answers and Garnet hums as she moves around the kitchen, serving up two plates of bacon and eggs. One smaller then the other. Garnet walks over to the couch, plates, forks and paper napkins in hand. Garnet hands Bailey the larger plate, a fork and a napkin, before sitting down and reaching for the smaller remote.

She turned on the tv mounted on wall and it brought up something called Roku. Garnet picked Netflix and put on Moana.

"It's ready good I promise." Garnet said, as she got a look from Bailey as they ate. Bailey huffed in resignment as the Disney movie began. "Also, Jason, my boyfriend, is coming over in a half an hour to come meet you. But there is also a good chance that his brothers will tag along." The redhead said off handedly. But Bailey almost choked on her piece of bacon.

"What?" The younger half-hissed out. Garnet looked over to her.

"Do you want me to repeat?" She asks, giving a side look to the film playing. The Rock was singing, it was her favorite part.

"No I just... Why is he wanting to meet me?" Bailey asked, of course she knows Jason - Jason Wayne. He is the street rat that became a Wayne overnight for unknown reason.

Garnet smiled knowingly at her. "Hun. He likes meeting other street rats, why do you think we got along so well?" She points out and Bailey nods, still in shock.

They finish breakfast mere minutes before a knock came at the door, and Garnet told Bailey to put the dishes in the sink while she answers the door, grabbing the gun and putting it in her waistband, hidden by her sweater.

Garnet opens the door and presses the cool metal to the tallest of the four males in the door. The tallest grinned and ripped the gun out her hand, gripping her wrist and twirling her into his embrace, placing a kiss on her laughing lips.

"I do so enjoy our dances Todd." She whispered against his lips, before pulling away, taking the gun with her. "Don't forget to take off your shoes. I'm talking about you Damian." She tells them as she walks over to the kitchen, placing the gun down on the counter and smiling down at Bailey, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting it go and leading her over to the four Wayne boys who were draping themselves over Garnet's furniture.

"Oh, you were watching Moana! I love this one. Don't you Dami?" Dick said, excited as he sat next to Damian on the couch. Tim was in the large emoji bean-bag chair, while Jason was sitting on the only recliner, feet kicked up on the coffee table.

"It is an decent animated film Grayson." Damian scoffed and Bailey rolled her eyes at the youngest. She could already tell there was a huge stick up _his_ ass.

"So this is the rug rat you've decided to keep." Jason points out and Garnet huffs a laugh.

"Yeah, just like you." Tim and Dick laughed and Bailey couldn't help but giggle. Damian scoffed and Jason chuckled too.

"Touche." He huffs and crosses his arms. Garnet looks down at Bailey with a gentle smile, her hand resting on her shoulder. Bailey couldn't help but scowl at the brothers, which seemed to amuse Dick and Jason to no end. It amused Garnet too, remembering Jason back when they were fresh off the streets.

"The name's Bailey." She grunted out, crossing her arms as she glared down at the ground. Garnet smiled at Bailey as Dick stood up and walked around the couch to shake her hand.

"Nice too meet you Bailey. I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." His hand reached out and Bailey stared at it and did nothing. Dick shrugged a gave her an easy smile. "This is Jason, Damian and Tim." Dick pointed out the rest of the males, "We're all harmless, promise." Damian scoffed and Dick whacked him upside the head.

"Why did you strike me Grayson?" Damian hissed and Garnet gestured for Bailey to take up residence on the other bean bag chair, while she made herself comfortable in Jason's lap after grabbing the remote while the two brothers fought.

But the moment Garnet pressed play, the two settled down and they got to watch the rest of the movie in relative peace. Commintary from Dick and Damian besides the point.

All in all, it has been decent past 12 hours.


	42. Training

**_19 years old - a little under a month later - 6:00 am_**

"I hate all of you." Garnet hissed as Jason chuckled at her side. "Besides aren't you guys supposed to be nocturnal? So why the fuck are we up this early?" The redhead glared at the floor as pulled at the ends of her long-sleeved shirt.

"Babe, none of us slept last night, that includes you. We both know that." Jason grinned down at Garnet as she pouted her arms crossed against her chest, her back half turned to him. Jason shook his head, before draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side, planting a kiss on her head.

Garnet sighed and leant back against him. "Yeah, whatever Todd." She rolled her head onto his shoulder, to see him better, a small smile on her face. Jason smiled back and softly pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Garnet humming pleasantly into it.

They were in the Bat Cave and today was the first day of Garnet's new, specialized training. Since her abilities and body have changed, they can't treat her like anyone else.

So the day for the next few weeks are going to look a little like this:

6:00 am - 10:00 am is physical training, with the Bats; and for right now she'll mostly be under Dick and work with him in flexibility and reflexes. But for an hour she's under Bruce for combat training - they would have picked Jason as he's more familiar with her, but everyone knows how them sparring would turn out.

10:30 am - 2:30 pm is mental training with Tim, Caitlin and Cisco - Garnet agreed, even suggested bringing them back to help her, they were more then more then willing to help her out - they will be her personal teachers about biology, technology, physics and everything in between. For her to be able to develop her abilities, she needs to understand how the energy around her flows and works.

There will be a short break between 2:30 and 3:00 for lunch and so that Garnet can go pick up Bailey from school and take her to the Manor where she's getting lessons from Dick in gymnastics and parkour. Garnet refused to have her not know how to get away quickly and efficiently should there be a need for it.

3:00 pm - 7:00 pm is ability training with Kal and Barry. For this they're going to an abandoned field in the middle of nowhere, but it's actually a large clearing in a forest several dozen miles outside of Gotham and any city. First half Garnet will be with Barry, focusing more on the mental part with her powers. The second half is with Kal, and putting all of the day's work into the final 2 hour sparring match.

All throughout the day Garnet will have to both pace herself if she wants to make to the end and stand a chance against Kal. But also push herself past her limits and fatigue. It is hard to find the right combination of the two, so the first couple of days will be especially tiring and taxing on her.

Garnet sighed and kissed him back before twirling away and stalking over to where Bruce was waiting in the middle of the Cave, in work out clothes. There was a small smile on his face as he watched her approach.

"Are you ready Garnet?" He asked, getting into a fighting stance. Garnet mirrored his stance with her signature smile fitting onto her face.

"As I'll ever be Detective."

* * *

Garnet hates the orignal Dynamic Duo more then she thought she could by the time the session ends. She glares with all of her worth at a widely smirking Dick. But he's been around the Bat Glare for almost 10 years, so if that doesn't effect him, her glare is nothing to him. And Garnet adds that along with barely being able to move her limbs, to the quickly growing list of why she hates Richard John Grayson.

"If I could, I'd slap that stupid ass smirk off of your smug face." Garnet growled as she stood up on jelly legs, wobbling and limping her way out of the training room, leaving a laughing Dick behind her. And yes, she did just use his name as an insult.

The next 20 minutes found Garnet stumbling into the bathroom in Jason's room, clumsily stripping of her sweat soaked clothes and taking the most satisfying, most amazingly hot shower that ended way to quickly in Garnet's opinion.

The redhead quickly blow-dried her now shoulder length hair and pulled it back into a pony tail, before changing into some black skinny jeans, a black sports bra plus panties and one of Jason's baggy- baggy on her, not so much on him - bright red shirts. Garnet pulled on some black socks and padded softly down the halls to the Manors's large library where her tutors wait for her.

* * *

The second session was a lot more fun then Garnet originally thought it would be. Cisco and Tim bounce ideas off each so easily and they get so excited and off topic, that Caitlin had to bring them back to it. Several times.

The redhead wondered if they were going to go on a nerdy date after this and completely geek out as they solve how to create a miniature black hole into another realm using thermonuclear astrophysics.

Garnet smiles and shakes her head, lacing all black high tops on her feet and grabbing her keys, phone and cash before heading out to the garage. But she was stopped halfway by an annoyed Jason. He smiled tiredly at her as he planted a kiss on her crown.

The redhead reached out and held the larger's hand, looking up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong Jay?" She asked, concerned and Jason releases a little huff.

"I've been on babysitting duty for the brat while Dick has been stuck in a meeting with the Old Man." He grunted, and rested his forehead on her shoulder, snaking his arm around her. Garnet released a soft snort.

"Why don't you go get the Demon Spawn and we all can go get Bailey. Have them have a play date." Garnet instructed as Jason grinned, then placed a thankful kiss on her lips, before rushing away to get the mini Bruce clone. Garnet laughs softly to herself and crosses her arms, waiting for them.

-x-x-x-

Bailey was not ready for the scene that appeared before her as she walked to the meeting place where Garnet was going to pick her up from Gotham Academy. Which she, by the way, got in with a scholar ship. A full ride till she graduates, if she can keep her GPA above a 3.5. Everyone is proud of her, especially Garnet. As she spent many nights helping her prep for the tests.

But those nights didn't prepare her for seeing her sister with her boyfriend and his little brother 'waiting' for her. Passing the time by seeing who can climb a tall tree the fastest. Other students watching and filming. Whispering and rumors beginning to stir.

"Garnet!" Bailey yelled and the redhead, looked down from her position 40 feet up the tree. She was at the top, the other two just now catching up to her. Jason and Damian glanced down at the brunette.

"For being out of commission for over 2 years, you really can climb a tree Hagen." Jason huffed as they watched the little students watch and talk about them.

Garnet smiles, the corner of her mouth tipped upwards in a hint of a smirk. "Just because I wasn't fighting badies all the time like you, doesn't mean that I don't work out."

"By climbing trees as a pass time?" His brow arched and Garnet cackled, and began to climb down, she had a sister to pick up, they were guests in her car. Which was the Ferrari California, Selina passed down to her when she got her driver's license, not too long ago.

"Do you really need to be climbing trees and cause a scene?" Bailey asked as they climbed into the Ferrari, as the boys climbed down from the tree.

Garnet shrugged, smiling a little. "I'm not the one stuck with babysitting duties for my 11 year old sibling." She responses simply and Bailey huffs a laugh as Damian and Jason get into the back seats of the black sports car.

"Then what am I?" She shot back crossing her arms and looking at her sister - the papers had just gone though, and the letter that told them, Garnet was now her responsibility as a younger sibling came in last night after school. Which was honestly one of the best nights Bailey had ever.

"A pleasure to be around." Garnet answered instantly and honestly, making the brunette to blush a little. She wasn't anywhere near use to being complimented, even in a roundabout way.

"Hagen's right, definitely a pleasure and relief to be around, especially compared to the Demon Spawn over here." Jason pointed to a snarling Damian with his thumb as he leaned against Garnet's seat.

"Don't rile him up Jay, I don't want to be cleaning up blood in the car again." The redhead gave a pointed look to both males in the rearview mirror. Jason laughed as did Bailey, as Garnet drove all of them back to the manor. Fighting and laughter filling the car the whole ride there.

* * *

 _ **Several weeks later...**_

"Sir, we have found her. Your daughter."

The shadowed figure, looks up at the engineer, amber eyes glowing against the dark. The figure stands up stalking over to the bronze-eyed underling.

" _Are you sure?_ " The voice that left the figure, was a deep rumbling growl.

"Yes sir, her energy signals have been spiking from Terra for its past lunar cycle." The engineer reported, not daring to look into the Captain's ice cold amber gaze.

 _"Why wasn't this reported to me earlier?"_ He snarled. The engineer swallowed down their fear, their heart racing in their chest.

"We were unsure sir. We had to make sure it was her. It has been over 300 years since she was sent off to her first mission." The engineer pointed out and the Captain snarled, before pushing past the engineer.

 _"Set full speed for Terra."_ He ordered and the engineer scrambled off, to the control room. They were going to retrieve the daughter of the Captain. The Princess of Baubyxi, T'Chiki daughter of the Captain, the King of the Baubyxi, B'Hibiu. And there was no way, he was leaving without her.


	43. Reinstating

_**19 years old - about two and a half weeks later - 6:38 pm**_

Garnet ducks under Kal's punch, and comes up, upper cutting him in the ribs. Twisting and messing with the nerves in that sensitive area enough to cause him to groan in pain as the redhead zips away. But not before kicking his head into the ground, her body alive and pulsing with lightning.

Dark, rumbling thunder clouds above them, as the two aliens fought. As they have been for the past hour and a half. Roughly.

The past couple of weeks' worth of intense training were leaving Garnet so sore, that she thoroughly and completely believes that every single muscle in her body is aching and rung out. Leaving her in pain and exhausted. But the adrenaline was still pumping so here she was. Fighting the alien half of the World's Finest.

Kal came rushing at her forcing her to run away as she tried to catch her breath. But he was so much quicker and easily caught up to her grabbing on to her ankle and flying high into the sky.

The sky roared and lightning flashed incredibly close to them. Garnet's eyes watched at the energy flashed and pulsed within the dark, thundering storm clouds, with a different kind of hunger.

She reached out her hands as Kal began flying her away from the storm, but it reached out to her and blasted her with lightning. It flowed into her body, as well into his. The huge shock causing him to drop her. Garnet was now hurdling a couple hundred feet down to the unforgiving hard, cracked earth.

Yet Garnet wasn't scared, she was confident in Kal's abilities to catch her. She even laughed a little as Kal caught her in his arms. The red head was breathless and panting as Kal brought them back down to the ground.

"That's enough for today." He determined as the storm clouds began to slowly recede. Seeing as they were no longer needed. Garnet smiled and patted the Earth as she laid down on it. The brown grass scratchy against her exposed skin. Bruises of all sizes, shapes and colors decorated her body, and in some of the places Garnets never realized could get bruised. But on the plus side, so far no concussions.

The red head huffed a laugh as Kal was walking over to the pile of stuff they had brought. Snacks, medical supplies, clothes etc. You know the necessities. Garnet ran her hand through the grass, feeling many different things that were not coming from her. They were coming from Terra.

She is alive and dying. Because of humans. Who are both trying to kill and save each other...

Garnet sighed, draping her arm across her eyes. She's doing it again. She's distancing herself from being human. From the humanity that doesn't solely belong to humans. From the humanity that has so many faces and sides, that she has won through hard work.

"How do you do it Kal?" She calls out, even though she knew that he could hear her digesting the food digesting in her stomach, or the beads of sweat roll down her temples, if he wanted to.

"Do what Garnet?" He asks flying over, snacks in hand. Both the healthy ones Alfred packed and the large bag of sour cream and onion ruffles he snuck over.

"Not forgetting your humanity?" This was discussion they've had many times. Humanity and all of its flaws and perfections. And what it means to be human. Kal smiles a bit as he opens the bag of ruffles, sitting down next to her spread out form. Garnet waves her hand about trying to find the bag as she stares up at the dark, grumbling sky as it begins to lighten.

"I remember my friends and my family. And how much they mean to me. Bruce and Lois are the two most important people in my life. So I think about them a lot, when I feel unsure about where I stand with my humanity. What about you?" He says and Garnet drops her hands down the ground. Feeling the way the little electrical charges spark and tingle against her sore body; working out the knots in her back and shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm in that weird grey area of _knowing_ that I'm an alien, but not quite fully acknowledging that I'm _not_ human. And had never been one." She huffs as she feels the Earth's distress, about its single most amazing and worst creation killing both it and themselves.

Lately Garnet has been more in tune with the Earth. It responds to her, and she responds to it. It's been actually really helpful, so that when there is something really big about to happen, Garnet can translate to the JLA and they can go do something. Their reaction times have been improving so much do to her. And the Earth is infinitely grateful .

Yet now, the Earth seems to be responding to something else, _someone_ else.

The redhead sits up listening closely to the changes in the electrical currents in the Earth. Tuning out the other alien, who has stopped eating to see if there are people needing his help.

There seems to be strain in the atmosphere. Like a space ship entering the atmosphere, and the Earth is trying to lessen the turbulence. Which was odd in itself. Because, it seems like whatever is on the ship is also responding to Terra. But Garnet is the only one able to do that.

Garnet turned to Kal, shock and confusion written all over her face.

"Kal, there's something coming into the atmosphere." She tells slowly, still not believing what she's receiving. Kal put down the bag, wiping his hand on his pants, and stood up, listening closely for the disruption. And sure enough there it was.

But as Garnet tried to listen closer on what was going on, this electixcitcal sound of loud humming, inlaid with pings and beeps, it almost sounded like a melody.

It would sounded nice, if it weren't so loud that even when the redhead had her hands covering her ears that it still made her deaf. Her head spinning and light. Her body suddenly completely and so utterly heavy that she fell back down to the ground. Her chest squeezing tighter and tighter as she tries draw in more air. Yet it seems like the air she has been breathing for so long is choking her.

Her hands pawing at her throat as she curled into her side. Not helping anything, in the least as Kal tried to help her, but when he tried to, a lightning bolt struck down between him and the seizing female.

It stormed harder, and Kal was being pelted with giant hail balls, some as thick as his thumb is long. Yet there seemed to be a small eye of the storm around Garnet as she choked and spasmed violently. He knew he needed to get her help, but he just could leave. Not right now. He just couldn't.

So he watched as the wind began to pick up, obscuring his view of Garnet. Then lightning happened. Striking over and over and over into the eye of the storm. Kal couldn't help but feel his stomach twist up in knots from the worry and fear that was making him still and hesitant to move.

* * *

 _I looked around in this dark space. There was no roof, walls or ground of any kind. It was just space._

 _Then there is a small, soft glow. It's coming from a pair of golden eyes, I realize this as the person comes closer. Then I realize that this is a man. With crimson hair and golden eyes._

 _My jaw clenched as I stare at the male, with flowing crimson hair, much longer then mine. But then again mine was cut down to the root, almost a year ago. It looks like he has been growing his for much longer._

 _I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. The man smiles a little, the look he was giving me was kind of creeping me out. Like he knew me or something._

 _'Think what you wish to say, T'Chiki.' His voice, maybe, was bouncing around in my skull. I hold my head, cringing as the softly growled words echo in my mind._

 _'Who the hell are you?' I think as the words fade away. Sighing, I lower my hands, and crossed my arms across my chest, as I watched the male watches me._

 _'You do not remember.' His statement, half felt like a question. And I stare at him, trying to block out the echoing. What was I suppose to remember?_

 _'Does remembering something, involve you calling me T'Chiki?' I question, then it snaps into focus for me. I realize this person must know me from back before I was sent to Terra, only God knows how long ago that was. He knows what I am, or what we are._

 _'Tell me, what am I? Who am I?' I think to him, I need to know. His eyes widen, before his face goes_ _neutral and he moves closer to me. My brows pinch together, as my body tenses. What is he doing?_

 _'My daughter, you are the princess of the Baubyxi, T'Chiki. And you are going to be the most powerful of us all.'_

 _What?_

 _I couldn't help but stare at him perplexed and bemused. I'm a princess? What the hell._

 _'It is alright, you will understand soon.' He tells me as he rises his hand, which I see are big, nails painted black, skin a near black grey. He cups my cheeks. And the only reason why I don't pull away is because I literally cannot move away._

 _His eyes meet mine, and hold them in a glowing amber lock. The gold in his eyes spreads and completely takes over, the light emitting from them, growing stronger._

 _'Do not worry, for we will be reunited soon.'_

* * *

Kal was pushed down to the ground in one final burst of wind from the storm, as it shot its last bolt of lightning. It began to settle down, dust and dirt beginning to fall or float back down to the ground.

Kal squinted against the debris, focusing on Garnet's twitching form. She stood up, but it looked she was being controlled by strings attached to her limp limbs, her head hanging. Crimson hair was gently being tossed about by the dwindling winds and irregular gusts.

The male's eyes widen when he could no longer hear her breathing, not her heartbeat. He rushed forwards, through the thick dust cloud, but stopping short as Garnet rushes towards him as lightning like speeds. Her long, thin fingers wrapping around his throat in an icy embrace.

Her pupil-less eyes completely taken over by a glowing molten lava. Black bleeding around the edges.

" _Bow down before your new queen._ "

Whoever this was, it was not Garnet.


	44. Frustrating

**_19 years old - a few minutes later_**

"There is an unknown craft coming through the atmosphere, and we haven't heard anything from Kal or Garnet." Barry, in uniform, informs Batman as a JLA meeting was called in the Satellite. Almost everyone was there. With the exception of Garnet and Kal, two of the three aliens. Calling Garnet an alien still sounded odd in Bruce's head.

"Hmm." Bruce brought up a holographic globe, showing the current weather world wide. And it seemed like there was a globe lightning storm. Jason felt himself pale as the eye of the storm lay over the heart of Gotham.

"Please tell me that you have something to stop her." Barry requested once the pieces started to fit together. Everyone, even Garnet, knew that once she started to truly use her powers, that her species would come for her. It had happened to Kal, why wouldn't it happen for her? The unknown was what would happen once they came. Would it be like Martian Manhunter, and the martians forming an alliance with the earthlings. Or would it be like with Zod - world wide takeover and terra forming the Earth to make a new Krypton.

It could either way, but by the fact that the aliens didn't even try to communicate or make contact with them, it seemed like they were more like the latter of the two previous first encounters. Jason's lips twitched down into a frown. Sending a silent prayer up to whatever crappy deity that would even bother listening in.

Please just allow them to get out in one piece.

* * *

 _I had a front row seat to watching everything go to actual fucking hell, in high definition. I was chained and bolted to a luxury seat as me, but not **me** , take on the super alien hero dubbed as Superman with ease. Despite the condition my body, our body?, was in. I could still feel the aches and pains as we moved faster than I thought was possible for my (our?) body. _

_I could even feel the sick smirk that pulled on my lips. Except I wasn't smirking, I was making a cringed frown slash scowl. Because I was scared - I have no fucking clue what the fuck was going on - and I was so fucking angry - my body has been taken over and is attacking a friend - and I'm worried fucking sick - because I fear that I actually might hurt the man of steel. Not only the other alien, but for my family, the bats and Selina - my mother - along with Bailey. Oh God. Bailey._

 _The fellow street rat that I had picked up in Crime Alley. Her now glossy dark coffee brown hair that fell down to her shoulders in loose curls. Her bright and free hazel eye, just a hint of lavender hidden in those depths of steel and amber. Amber much duller than my own molten gold gaze. Her flawless mocha skin, that I secretly envied. Knowing she has gone through a lot in her 11 and a half years of living. But also knowing her past didn't even begin to scar her skin as much as my own._

 _Focusing sharply on the fight when Kal, upper cut her, us?, to the stomach, pain shooting through my, our shared, system, as we were shot backwards. Breathing becoming more labored and tears building in the corners of my eyes in just the pure frustration of the situation, as Kal called out to me. Not T'Chiki, me - Garnet. I tried to scream back, struggling against the ever growing restrainments. Building and growing around. Suffocating me in my own body, in my own power, in my own mind. _

_My friends, family, my partner - if you could call Jason that - that lay waiting on the other side of reality. In the realm of the living. A world that I feel, I hear, I see, but cannot interact with. I was completely submerged in the feeling, almost overwhelmed with how much information I have at my fingertips. Information that lays just outside my reach, no matter how I stretched and reached, forever laying just beyond my grasp._

 _Something to see. Not something to touch._

* * *

T'Chiki retreated for now, her body was still new to her newly reawaken conscious. Her body flew, streamlined, up to her Father's ship. To finally be reunited with him after all these centuries. And to get into some proper garbs. What passed for clothing on Terra was simply a mockery of what it could be. A failed attempt at something that just might help. Yet ended up making it worse. Like humans. Simply inexcusable.

The doors to the ship instantly opened for her, the servants all bowing to her at the waist as their long lost princess finally returned. And waiting for her at the end of the entrance - her father. Standing tall and proud, his hair of fire spilling around his shoulders. The thick locks filled with tiny braids ending in small golden beads. His matching amber eyes fixated on her as he swept her up in his arms, unable to control himself. Needing to feel his heir and daughter in his arms once again.

"I have returned Father. This time I stay, and we will free Terra." She declares loud enough for everyone to hear and cheer. Standing behind their princess forever and always. Completely supporting her. She could feel it in the way their emotions buzzed in the air. Intermingling with her and Father's.

It felt amazing to finally be back home. Being on an alien planet always took its toll on her.

* * *

T'Chiki was rudely interrupted from her time in the healing pod, when alarms stared to go off. Huffing in annoyance as the door slid open with a quiet hiss and a bronze eyed servant came up to her and offered her silver satin robe. The redhead princess takes it without acknowledging the servant; she currently has more pressing matters.

Such as why they were being attacked. They have yet to contact the humans or their 'heros'. They have yet to truly interfere with the humans' lives. What do they wish to accomplish by starting a fight with the Baubyxi?

T'Chiki wraps the robe around her bare body and walks out of the infirmary, heading to the control room where her father awaits. Anger flowing in his veins as he watches a dark ship fly around them with some heros attacking them. The redhead tsks as his daughter comes to stand besides him.

"Shall I go confront them Father?" The shorter asks watching as her people fought back. Some off to the side trying to hack into the ship and gain control. The King watches his people closely, before looking down at his daughter - his heir - and thought about possible courses of actions. Turning back to the screens before him, he gave his orders.

"We will go ahead with our plans. Get ready for landing on Terra immediately. Today marks the end of humanity."


End file.
